Tres Días en tu Pijama
by La Dama Arual
Summary: La primera transformación en animago de Draco Malfoy sale mal. Cansado y desesperado debe vagar hasta la biblioteca en busca de una solución.
1. Prólogo

**Tres Días en tu Pijama**

_Resumen:_ De cómo Draco Malfoy estropeó sus sábanas, vio el piercing secreto de la novia de Blaise y se transformó en un dulce, dulce gatito.

Bien, mi primer fic de Harry Potter… ¿es normal que esté nerviosa? En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

Éste fic está completamente dedicado a IzumideLioncourt por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste mucho, cielo! Sé que llega un poco tarde… pero sabes que he trabajado a fondo en él y no he podido acabarlo hasta ahora… así que perdona por no haberlo subido a tiempo y ¡disfruta mucho leyéndolo!

Y ahora, comienza la historia…

**Prologo**

_De cómo Draco Malfoy estropeó sus sábanas, vio el piercing secreto de la novia de Blaise y se transformó en un dulce, dulce gatito._

Aquellas Navidades se venían venir frías.

Así lo decían los cuatro metros de nieve que cubrían Hogwarts, y que mantenían atareado a Filch al deber limpiar la entrada al castillo diariamente, o los veinte centímetros de hielo que flotaban sobre el lago y mantenían encerrado al Calamar Gigante bajo la superficie, o las fuertes ventiscas que obligaban a los estudiantes a ir de cuatro en cuatro para poder abrir las puertas contra el viento sin necesidad de magia, o… pero si había un lugar realmente frío en Hogwarts, éste no se encontraba en los exteriores desprotegidos del castillo, no. Aquel año, igual que todos los anteriores desde su creación, el lugar más frío del colegio Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería eran las Mazmorras.

Húmedas, oscuras y heladas.

El vaho dibujaba una pequeña esfera blanquecina cada vez que el rubio respiraba en aquel cuarto de frías paredes de piedra, sentado en su adoselada cama y escondido de miradas ajenas, leía por milésima vez la página 1703 de "Animagia: el paso final", pero lo hacía con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que sus ojos descifraron el contenido y letras de la misma.

Cogió aire profundamente, cerró los ojos y el libro a un tiempo, y frunció la nariz concentrado. Estaba preparado para comenzar la transformación. La primera.

Paso a paso, fue llevando a cabo cada palabra que el libro exigía.

Sabía que iba a sentir dolor, así que no se desconcentró al sentirlo. Sabía que tendría nauseas, por lo que no se preocupó al tenerlas. Sabía que se le engarrotarían los músculos, así que casi no notó el agarrotamiento… pero no sabía que, mientras dejaba toda su magia correr por el cuerpo para llevar a cabo la transformación, oiría abrirse la puerta y por un instante, perdería la concentración…

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, se encontró es su inmensa cama… ¿inmensa¡Un segundo! Su cama era grande, pero… oh, oh… trató de levantar una mano para recostarse en el colchón y no yacer tumbado… y justo eso, lo intentó, porque lo único que consiguió fue doblar una patita blanca y peluda.

¡¡Había funcionado¡Se había transformado!

Por uno lapso, la alegría y la satisfacción propia, se adueñaron de él, construyendo una sonrisa triunfante en su pálido rostro… bueno, si ahora mismo su rostro fuese humano, claro.

Pero es que era genial. Ahora podría hacer tantas cosas… podría recorrer el castillo con libertad, meterse en lugares restringido, husmear en las cosas de sus compañeros, inspeccionar las Salas Comunes de otras casas, podría esconderse y espiar… ¡un gatito puede oír muchas conversa…!

Un momento…

¿¡Gatito?!

¡¡Su forma animaga no podía ser un gato¡No podía!... Una serpiente, un pájaro… ¡incluso una elegante pantera! Pero… pero… ¡¡pero no un "gato"!!

Apunto de gritar de frustración, saltó de la cama con agilidad y se colocó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero guardando la esperanza de ser, tal vez, un gato temible y de pinta diabólica…

¿Qué decir más que su esperanza se rompió igual que el frágil cristal contra el suelo?

El espejo le devolvía la mirada gris que siempre había adornado su rostro de nariz recta y labios sonrojados. Ciertamente, eran más alargados, de forma absolutamente gatuna, y más impresionantes que los reales por ello… pero no más temibles, era la mirada de un gatito demasiado pequeño y completamente albino que fruncía la nariz rosada de manera graciosa cuando trataba de poner una mueca amenazadora.

Tenía los bigotes levemente plateados y la cola larga y peluda… aunque él era peludo en sí mismo. Estaba recubierto de una mata de suave pelo que apenas lo resguardaba del frío, consiguiendo que tiritase con bastante fuerza.

Resopló… o mejor escrito: bufó cabreado con él por su tonta transformación y con el mundo en general, por el simple hecho de no consentirle en todo lo que quería. Decidió regresar a su forma original, antes de auto arañarse por patético, y no volver a transformarse nunca: él era un Malfoy, si su forma animaga era un gatito, se prohibiría a sí mismo usarla, pese a todo lo que le había costado conseguirlo. Nadie sabría que era un… minino blanco.

Y, convencido y satisfecho con su nueva decisión y declaración orgullo, trató de regresar a su forma humana…

Y lo intentó de verdad. Por tres veces, incluso. Por tres largas y fatigosas veces… hasta que casi lloriqueando, o maullando lastimeramente, decidió echar un vistazo al libro y comprobar si estaba haciendo mal algún paso…

…

Ser un gato era un asco…

…

Ser un "gatito" era una maldita mierda…

…

¡Ser un gatito y tener que subir a una altísima cama era una maldita Odisea!

Pero él era Draco Malfoy… o un gatito muy necesitado de medir varios centímetros más… pero ¿qué más daba eso¡Quería subir a esa cama y lo haría! Por eso, con valor, se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y se abalanzó.

Con toda la elegancia y fuerza de sus cuatro patitas saltó tratando de alcanzar la cima de su alto obstáculo. Notó su propio cuerpo elevarse y atravesar el aire a una altura jamás imaginable para algo tan pequeño… ¡era un gato, los gatos son ágiles y él sería el más ágil de todos¡Iba a subirse a la cama¡Lo iba a conseguir!

Bueno… él o sus dos patitas delanteras.

Mierda. Aquella posición no era ni ágil ni elegante. No, para nada…

Porque ver a un gatito alvino encaramado a una cama sólo colgando de sus patas delanteras, que debían haber echo un boquete de varios centímetros en el colchón y las sábanas con las uñas, no era ni mínimamete refinado.

Y menos aún lo era ahora, que sentía que se estaba deslizando lentamente… ¿sería algún efecto secundario de su transformación? Había leído que los mareos eran frecuentes hasta que el cuerpo se habitúa a sus nuevas condiciones y también las leves alucinaciones auditivas y visuales, hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbraba a sus nuevos sensores.

Uff… y la sensación no cedía. Notaba cómo si el suele estuviera atrayéndolo ¡incluso podría asegurar que sentía como se deslizaba! Pero valla tontería, él era un gatito que había conseguido su meta. Ahora, con sólo un poco más de impulso, él lograría… lograría subirse y…

Y en lo siguiente que pudo pensar fue en lo duro que estaba el suelo… ¡Se había caído de la cama! Y sus pobres sábanas lucían seis cortes paralelos, desde la cima, hasta el final…

Genial… a ver como explicaba eso a Vincent… no, mejor no se lo explicaría y que Greg se inventara sus propias y, siempre, extrañas conclusiones, que probablemente tenían que ver con algún encantamiento y cabras… ¿debería contarle a Snape sobre la extraña afición de su compañero por los hechizo y las cabras?

Pero algo sacó al gatito alvino de sus divagaciones ¡el sonido de la puerta!

—Mmm… Blaise… si me follas entera prometo que te dejaré chuparme el piercing… ¡oh!

… el sonido de la puerta y lo que parecían los gemidos desesperados de la basta novia de Blaise…

— ¿En serio? Ummm… pues ve preparándote para —el sonido de un beso resbaloso de lengua inundó la habitación— abrir las piernas y notarme contra tus ovarios… ummm…

…

Probablemente el padre de Blaise se mandaría un _Avada_ o se envenenaría él mismo si se enteraba de que su hijo decía aquel tipo de cosas… ¿para eso valían años y años estudiando protocolo?

¡Agh! Pues él no pensaba quedarse allí para ver si las palabras subían su grado de suciedad junto a la excitación de esos dos, no señor.

Pero en realidad no hizo falta que inventase alguna forma de salir de allí, cuando la voz de la rubia preguntó algo con voz de asco sonó claramente poco excitada y, seguidamente, notó que era empujado con fuerza hacia la puerta, que se abría para dejarlo fuera.

…

¿Blaise acababa de echarlo de su habitación¿Blaise acababa de echarlo de su habitación convertido en gato¿Blaise acababa de echarlo de su habitación, convertido en gato, y dejando dentro la única fuente de información con la que podría volver a su estado humano… siendo él el único causante de que no pudiera hacerlo ya?

…

Decidido, ya sabía qué quería para el día de Navidad: la cabeza de Blaise. Preferiblemente con una mueca de dolor.

Había dado un millón de vueltas… bueno, tal vez dos millones, pero no quería desesperarse pensando en cantidades tan grandes¿quién iba a pensar que aquel castillo fuera tan, pero tan, tan grande?

El gatito Draco no.

Ahora mismo no estaba muy seguro de dónde se encontraba. Le parecía que en el quinto piso, en la zona Ravenclaw, pero no estaba seguro… ¡y no era culpa suya estar en un piso que no le correspondía!

Es que había decidido buscar en la biblioteca alguna forma de regresar a su apariencia humana ¡pero había sido absorbido por una de las baldosas giratorias del suelo!

Las baldosas giratorias, eran como los escalones falsos. Las pisabas y giraban hacia dentro. Eran incómodas, hacían perder la gracia a la hora de caminar y podías llegar a quedar con el tobillo metido dentro, sí… ¡pero al ser un gatito enanísimo se había colado completamente en el agujero!

Bueno, no era un gatito enanísimo, enanísimo… sólo muy pequeño… y blanco… y con pinta mona… y nariz sonrosada… y ojos grises de mirada tierna… y con un aíre adorable… y… ¡Y que se perdía cada dos por tres en su mundo y comenzaba a lamerse la patita izquierda!

Ciertamente, había leído que era normal tomar algunas aptitudes del animal en el que te transformabas y entendía como algo normal haberse lamido por primera vez la patita, que estaba un poco lastimada tras la caída de la cama¡pero no que le hubiese cogido gusto y ahora se parase a adecentar su suave y esponjoso pelo cada nueve segundos!

En fin… el caso es que había recorrido el interior de los adoquines de Howarts y había salido detrás de un tapiz del sexto piso… y finalmente se había perdido recorriendo los miles de laberínticos pasillos del Castillo. Recordaba haber bajado unas escaleras y pasar frente a la estatua de _Borgas, el calvo verde_, pero desde su diminuta altura, era incapaz de reconocer los cuadros de las paredes, que eran la única manera de saber dónde se encontraba uno… claro, también podía tratar de mirar por una ventana… sí, cuando dejase de lamerse la patita izquierda tal vez podría…

…

¿Había mencionado ya, que ser un dulce gatito era un supremo asco? No… probablemente no el número de veces necesario…

…

Ignoraría eso…

Tenía que llegar a la biblioteca antes de la hora de cierre, de modo que pudiera contar con toda la noche para investigar… y si no conseguía encontrar nada… bueno, recurriría a Severus.

¡Oh¿No era esa la escalinata hacia el segundo piso? Bien, bien, usándola adelantaría un gran trecho…

No estaba lejos de su objetivo, cuando el elegante paso del felino fue interrumpido por tres alumnos: un Slytherin y dos Ravenclaws, de sexto los tres, si no le fallaba la memoria.

Draco apenas los miró un instante desde su baja perspectiva y se dispuso a pasar entre ellos… después de todo, no creía que los alumnos fueran a ceder el paso a un gatito albino.

Gatito…

Entrecerró los ojos furioso y trató de colarse entre el Slytherin y un chico alto para su edad con el pelo corto al estilo militar muggle.

— ¡Oh! Mira que gatito— interrumpió la voz del Slytherin la conversación susurrante, mientras se agachaba a cogerlo en brazos.

Draco se dejó hacer. Su parte felina le pedía una ración de caricias y mimos, en ese mismo instante… y aunque su parte humana dudara de la capacidad afectiva de cualquier persona por un gato perdido, decidió que también quería esas caricias.

— ¿Has visto, Prestor? —Continuó el chico— Ya tenemos una dulce víctima con la que ensayar.

Al oír esas palabras, el otro Ravenclaw, el que permanecía más lejos, se echó a reir y Draco estiró las orejas.

—Oh… y yo que pensé que podríamos apretarle el estómago hasta que le saliera por la boca… dicen que mueren rao después, al pillar alguna infección en los órganos internos… —los otros dos rieron también— es una pena que lo vallamos sólo a maldecir… —Draco empezó a luchar con desesperación por soltarse del agarre que ejercía el Slytherin en él, moviéndose y retorciéndose con rapidez.

— ¡Eh, fiera! Tranquilo… — el Slytherin luchaba por alejarse de las garras del gatito que ahora movía sus largas uñas con desesperación por infringir daño en la piel del chico y así conseguir soltarse del agarre de esos brazas extendidos.

No sabía como había echo para que las garras afiladas y largas dejaran su guarida bajo las almohadillas negras, tal vez el miedo lo había echo nuevamente por él.

Un movimiento veloz de su relamida patita izquierda trazó una línea roja en el antebrazo de su captor, que lo soltó como acto reflejo.

De un movimiento, se abalanzó al suelo, aún a riesgo de no saber caer de pié. Apenas había tocado la superficie del tapiz cuando un hechizo le dio de lleno en la pata. Un _Diffindo_ que trazó una larga y profunda brecha.

Corrió por el pasillo tratando de girar la esquina y guarnecerse en algún recoveco del corredor… pero no llegó muy lejos cuando un _incendio_ gratado por el sádico Ravenclaw impactó a pocos centímetros de él, quemándole el pelo y parte de la almohadilla.

Con agilidad saltó lejos y miró sorprendido como la alfombre ardía con fuerza. Oyó un par de maldiciones rebotar contra los muros de piedra y al Slytherin gritar algo… pero no pudo ni suponer qué, porque el _cruciatus_ impactó en él, haciéndole notar a cámara lenta como su corazón se detenía su corazón por un instante y el dolor comenzaba a perforar todos sus músculos.

Sabía que no era un cruciatus muy fuerte, echo por un novato, sí. Pero dolía y quemaba en sus almohadillas, haciendo que su piel escociese.

Apenas diez segundos después, la maldición imperdonable no cesó y otra impactó contra él, creando furúnculos y ampollas en su piel bajo el pelo.

Los maullidos del gatito albino retumbaban por el, curiosamente, silencioso corredor.

Dentro de su suplicio, Draco pareció oír una voz femenina gritar algo con mucha fuerza. Esperando otra maldición, el gatito sólo pudo desear mover sus músculos y huir, pero ninguno le respondía, acuciados por los pinchazos dolorosos… hasta que se detuvo y el aire inundó sus pulmones nuevamente, permitiéndole ser más consciente de su entorno.

—… absolutamente inconcebible¡¿En qué demonios…?! —la voz femenina, que seguía gritando, fue reconocida por Draco como la de Granger—… ¡Simplemente asqueroso y patético, una muestra de…!

Un leve carraspeo detuvo el griterío de la hija de muggle, al tiempo que el gatito trataba de levantarse y maullaba lastimeramente como acto reflejo. Ahora podía enfocar la vista en lo que pasa.

La castaña estaba roja de gritar y apuntaba con su varita a los tres chicos, ahora desarmados. Weasly los miraba con enfado, alzado en toda su estatura y con las manos en las caderas con pose amenazante…

Y Potter esa el que había carraspeado deteniendo la monumental muestra de léxico gritado de Granger… el moreno miraba a los tres chicos un poco rezagado y apoyado en la pared contraria. Su postura hubiera parecido casi despectiva si no fuera por los ojos que llameaban con fuerza y furia.

Los cinco humanos y el gatito le miraban atentamente. Harry solo entrecerró los ojos y les habló con calma.

—Bien, ahora es cuando salís corriendo muy, muy rápido y lejos de mi vista y alcance…—los tres muchachos tragaron saliva y se dispusieron a huir sin más miramientos, pero la voz de Potter volvió a resonar calmada y clara— y… Prestor… —el chico que había usado la _cruciatus_ se irguió levemente— cuando llegues a tu sala común… deletrea sufrimiento —sonrió malignamente.

Y ninguno necesito más para correr atropelladamente hacia las escaleras.

Y mientras ellos se alejaban, la prefecta de Gryffindor les quitaba veinte puntos a cada uno, amenazaba con contárselo al jefe de su casa y, finalmente, se giraba hacia un cuadro que representaba a una bruja del bajo medioevo y parecía poco satisfecha con que hubieran interrumpido la diversión que le causaba ver a un gatito indefenso maullar dolorido.

La Comadreja trató de calmar Granger al ver que otros dos cuadros se unían a la discusión.

En cualquier otra ocasión, ver al Weasly y a su "novia" discutir con unos cuadros encantados le hubiera causado mucha gracia, pero le dolían los músculos y su patita izquierda y relamida sangraba mucho tras el _diffindo_…

Notó que una sombra se cernía sobre él y sacó las garras, más por acto reflejo que otra cosa… total, seguía sin saber cómo lo hacía.

—Eh, tranquilo. Ven, vamos a curarte esa patita…

La voz de Potter sonó sobre él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más famosos del mundo mágico tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada… y él que pensaba que Potter ya no llevaba gafas…

—Ya verás como no te dejamos ni cicatriz, pequeñajo, pero luego vamos a reñir a tu amo por descuidado…

Dos manos calidas lo elevaron y tomaron entre los brazos.

— ¡Mione¡El gatito sangra mucho! —se hizo oír por encima del griterío Potter, sin parecer demasiado asustado. En realidad no sangraba excesivamente.

La castaña le miró un instante y sonrió con malicia. Se giró hacia el cuadro de la Dama Medieval y… le apuntó con la varita.

Lo siguiente que se oyó en el corredor fue el "¡bravo!" que exclamó el pelirrojo.

—A ver, Harry… —las manos de Granger tocaron con cuidado el lomo albino de Draco y miró fijamente la herida de la patita— ehhh… creo que lo puedo arreglar— murmuró— tengo un poco de poción cicatrizante en mi habitación.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Potter.

— ¿Ves, gatito? Ni cicatriz te va a quedar…

—No le hables al gato, Harry, pareces Mione hablando con la bola peluda… —una colleja silenció al pelirrojo y los tres amigos rieron mientras giraban la famosa esquina, dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor…

…

Sí, él, Draco Malfoy, iba a ser curado en Gryffindor…

…

E iba hacia allí acurrucado en los brazos del moreno…

…

Y a su parte felina le gustaba eso de sentir la mano de Potter en su oreja…

…

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir luego de la guarida de los leones…

…

¿Y había mencionado que ser un gatito era un asco?

**Continuará…**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo. El fic sólo constará de tres capítulos más y un epílogo… o esa es mi intención, aunque puede que terminen siendo seis capítulos, después de todo, esto es el prólogo y tiene 3.110 palabras… tal vez me vea obligada a dividir cada día en dos capítulos, no lo sé.

Trataré de actualizar rápidamente pero, o tardo dos horas en escribir el capítulo completo o me paso tres semanas… aunque ahora que termina el colegio podré dedicar más tiempo a las escritura.

Izu, cielo, espero que te haya gustado y no te hayas decepcionado porque no sea un lemon Hagrid x Snape (XD que locas) ¡¡Feliz Cumple, nena!!

**¡Espero con ansias algún reviews!**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Tres Días en tu Pijama**

_Resumen:_ La primera transformación en animago de Draco Malfoy sale mal. Perdido y sin poder regresar a su forma humana, debe vagar por el colegio rumbo a la biblioteca… hasta que tres estudiantes deciden jugar con él al tiro al blanco…

Negación: Soy J.K.Rowling, por lo que todo esto me pertenece y cobro por ello. Lamento informaros de que mis asesores, correctores y demás personas que editan mis libros y tratan de hacerlos políticamente adecuados, no me permiten dar rienda suelta a mis creaciones Slash y…

pung pung -sonido de una pistola u.u-

—Levante las manos, está usted arrestada —grita un policía.

— ¡No¿Por qué?

—Por apropiación de ideas y suplantación de personalidad.

— ¡No¡No¡No lo decía en serio¡No quiero apropiarme de nad…! —trato de mentir desesperada.

— ¡Silencio!

… y de la pobre Aru, nada más se supo.

Bien, mi primer fic de Harry Potter… En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, además éste capítulo es largo, largo, largo y he tenido algunos problemas para escribirlo… u.u no sabía si Draco estaba bien con su personalidad "así" o si en el prólogo había sido un poco más "asá"… el caso es que espero que os guste

¡¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios¡No podéis haceros una idea de lo que han significado para mí! Además, me han ayudado mucho, porque he ido escribiendo el capítulo y leyéndolos, así que, como cada una me habéis comentado la parte que os gusta, he hecho hincapié en ella

Éste fic está completamente dedicado a IzumideLioncourt por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste mucho, cielo! Sé que llega un poco tarde… pero sabes que he trabajado a fondo en él y no he podido acabarlo hasta ahora… así que perdona por no haberlo subido a tiempo y ¡disfruta mucho leyéndolo!

Y ahora, continúa la historia…

**Capítulo uno**

_Del curioso hábitat de los Gryffindors, sus costumbres, relaciones y comidas. Y de cómo Draco Malfoy conoció el interior del pijama de Harry Potter._

Un maullido lastimero y agudo se escapó del gatito, llamando, inmediatamente, la atención de Potter. Todavía recorrían los pasillos rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor y la patita seguía doliendo y sangrando… además ¡quería atención! Esos tres iban andando y hablando y riendo y bromeando y sonriendo y… ¡y a él no le hacían caso! Y aunque ahora fuera un Malfoy-gatito, seguía sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de que, al menos, se tomara en cuenta su presencia.

—Eh¿qué pasa, pequeñajo? —esperaba que Potter no tuviera intención de seguir llamándole así— ¿te duele mucho? Pobrecito… pero ya estamos llegando a la Torre y allí 'Mione te va a curar.

Mientras le hablaba seguía acariciándole las orejas y lo había apretado un poco más hacia su cuerpo; también había agachado la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente y sonreírle.

…

Claramente, Potter es idiota.

¿Qué más le daba a un gato que le sonrieran o que no? Bueno, a un gato y a él… porque a él le daba igual que le sonriera, del mismo modo que le daba igual que le reconfortaran las caricias detrás de las orejas o que sintiese un agradable calor por haber sido abrazado con más fuerza… a él le daba igual.

Y Potter seguía siendo el mismo y estúpido "cararrajada" de siempre por perder tiempo y energías en sonreír a un gatito perdido por ahí.

Sí, por que le daba igual.

Como ahora, que él no había ronroneado al sentir las caricias de Potter cerca del oído. No, había sido un sonido de protesta… el problema era que, siendo un gatito, todavía no sabía como gruñir… o bufar… o lo que hicieran los gatitos albinos para protestar.

—Te gusta que te rasque ahí¿eh, pequeñajo? —ahora era un buen momento para sacar las uñas, si supiera cómo hacerlo claro… —Se te está manchando todo el pelo con esa sangre fea… —murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y a ti la túnica, Harry ¿No sería mejor si lo vendases? Así podríamos dárselo a su dueño sin tener que curarlo ni nada… —sugirió escéptico el pelirrojo.

—Hombres —oyó murmurar la voz de Granger— no hace falta que le vendes nada, no sangra demasiado… además, sería malo que tapases la quemadura que tiene al lado.

Como toda respuesta, Potter elevó más lo brazos, acercándolo a su rostro, y sopló con suavidad sobre su nariz, molestándole. Draco movió la patita sana frente a su cara con torpeza, como hacen los gatitos al correr tras las mariposas, para espantar esa molestia. Potter simplemente dejó escapar una susurrante risa de niño.

—Es una monada —les dijo a los otros dos— Como una pequeña bolita blanca

…

Iba a fingir no haber oído esas dos últimas frases…

Especialmente la primera…

…

Por bien a la salud de Potter…

Y a la suya propia.

—Harry, cielo, no te encariñes con él ¿vale? —dijo la chica mirando al moreno— en cuanto lo curemos, colgaremos un anuncio en el tablón de Gryffindor y le pediré a los prefectos que cuelguen otro en sus Salas Comunes.

—Sí, bueno… —contestó un poco osco Potter, frunciendo el ceño— pero… a lo mejor su dueño se fue ayer de vacaciones y no lo encontramos hasta que regrese…

—Harry, su dueño no se lo ha olvidado. Probablemente este renacuajo se escapó para investigar el mundo exterior.

Granger desordenó el pelo de Potter mientras hablaba, como tratando de reconfortarlo y sonrió con dulzura hacia Draco cuando habló de él.

—Ya… bueno…

—Además, seguro que Hedwiq se pone celosa si se te ocurre cuidar de otra mascota.

Si Draco hubiera estado en su forma humana habría levantado una ceja¿no sería más bien la propia Comadreja quién se pusiera celosa?

La Torre de Gryffindor estaba escondida tras el retrato de una señora vestida de rosa con muchas ganas de hablar y bastante poco gusto a la hora de maquillarse, según Draco. Entretuvo a los tres Gryffindors, que eran todo cortesía y familiaridad, durante casi diez minutos hasta que el blanco gatito se vio obligado a llamar la atención del Trío Dorado de la mejor forma que supo: restregando la carita en el brazo del moreno.

—Eh… lo siento chicos, yo tengo que entrar, luego me contáis lo que vio… emm… Violeta¿vale? —murmuró rápido el chico Potter— _Tumefacto_

Y como recompensa por conocer la contraseña, el retrato de aquella gorda se apartó dejando a la vista un agujero que abrió para Draco el mundo rojo y dorado de los Gryffindors.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era todo lo que Draco esperaba: era redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Como se imaginaba, no era tan sobria y selecta como la de Slytherin, pero tenía "ese" toque Gryffindor elegante y gentil.

Había un par de alumnos de séptimo estudiando en un rincón y un grupo de chicas de tercero hablaban animadamente, aposentadas con muy poca clase pero sí mucha comodidad casi en el centro de la estancia.

Desde las escaleras, junto a un gran tapiz, bajaban Thomas y Finnigan… ¿realmente era posible que ese chico llevase siempre la camisa por fuera cómo si acabase de enfrentarse a un _Lethifold_? Y para mayor desgracia del gatito Draco, cuya herida, todo sea dicho, ya había dejado de sangrar tanto pero seguía escociendo, ambos chicos decidieron entretener más a soy-todo-cortesía-y-amistad-Potter.

—Buenas, Harry… ¿Y ese gato? —el tono condescendiente de Thomas al dirigirse a él consiguió una mala mirada por parte de Draco —ams… Colin te estaba buscando, vino a la habitación a preguntar por ti…

—Ah… bien, si le veis…

—Mejor te hacemos un favor y le decimos que te han castigado y que no podrás verlo hasta dentro de once o doce años —bromeó el descamisado Finnigan.

Como respuesta, Potter sólo sonrió y pasó una distraída mano sobre las orejitas blancas de Draco.

—Mejor decidle que estoy por aquí… soy un Gryffindor ¿no¿Qué más da enfrentarse al más terrible de los horrores o a Colin? Los tres Gryffindors rieron y se despidieron.

Potter se dirigió a un sillón frente a la chimenea y se sentó en él. Dejó al pensativo y dolorido gatito en su regazo y rebuscó en la mochila que yacía a los pies de la roja butaca. Mientras el moreno rebuscaba quién sabía qué (y Draco esperaba que fuera algo para aliviarle el dolor) el gatito daba vueltas a la estúpida última frase de Potter…

Porque, al menos que los Gryffindors utilizaran las mismas palabras que el resto de Inglaterra, pero con otro significado, Potter había bromeado con la principal cualidad de su Casa, y su comentario había sido aceptado como broma y no como insulto.

Recapitulando: Potter había sugerido que ser Gryffindor implicaba valor ¿no? Y había ridiculizado a su Casa, al comparar el valor necesario para enfrentarse "al más temible de los horrores" y enfrentarse a ese tal Colin que, o mucho le fallaba a Draco la memoria, o era ese chiquillo enclenque y bajito que se paseaba por Hogwarts con una cámara fotográfica. Y… y los Gryffindors se lo habían tomado bien ¡se habían tomado bien una burla a sí mismos!

…

Estaba claro que los Gryffindors eran raros. Es más, Draco Malfoy se jactaba de saberlo muy bien ¡él era el precursor de que la gente pensara eso! Pero nunca había llegado a imaginarse algo así, además… ¿no eran los chicos de rojo los valientes y orgullosos?

…

No, no lo entendía, pero tampoco se iba a comer la cabeza pensando en eso. Si eran raros era su probl…

—Shhh… ya sé que escuece un poco, pequeñajo, pero hay que desinfectar eso ¿vale? Luego cuando 'Mione traiga lo que necesita para curarte no te va a quedar ni cicatriz.

¿Por qué¡Oh¿Por qué Potter estaba echando esa asquerosa mezcla pastosa de color marrón sobre su quemadura? Pensó gimoteando el gatito.

Con movimientos cortos y absolutamente dominados por su lado felino, Draco enterró su rosada nariz en la manga de la túnica de Potter, cuya mano acariciaba sus orejas.

—Eres una monada…

Draco sabía que ahora tocaba tener un mal pensamiento hacia el moreno. Lo sabía, pero era incapaz de pensar nada malo contra el chico que ahora le acariciaba un lugar en el peludo cuello que conseguía estremecerlo y adormilarlo, pese al ardor en la quemadura.

— ¡Eh, compañero! —sí, esa era la voz de Weasley… tendría que encerrarlo en algún lugar durante un par de semanas por interrumpir su estancia en el limbo felino— ¿Te echo una mano con el gato?

Y sin esperar más contestación, el pelirrojo posó su mano en el lomo del gatito y dirigió la otra, llena de ese ungüento morado, hacia la quemadura que Potter atendía.

Ni bien notó la mano en su lomo, Draco sacó la cabecita de su cálido refugio y de un rápido movimiento arañó la mano de aquel pobretón que había osado tocarle ¡Potter ya le había tocado en un momento de debilidad, pero no pensaba dejar que ninguno más de esos "chicos de rojo" estúpidos le tocase! No señor, él era Draco Malfoy y a él no le tocaba un "cualquiera arrastrado" cómo Weasley.

—Puñetero gato asqueroso —murmuró el pelirrojo tomando su mano herida.

—A ver, déjame ver —sugirió una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Efectivamente, era Granger, que baja con un par de pociones y unas gasas. El pelirrojo le mostró el reverso de la mano dónde se veían tres líneas paralelas y finas recorrerla de un lado a otro.

—Um… no es muy grave, Ron, échate un poco del ungüento cicatrizante ése y se curará —se giró hacia Harry y el gatito— bien, vamos a curar también ese feo corte ¿vale, gatito? —y tal y cómo había echo el Weasley, la castaña trató de tocar a Draco, solo que esta vez, el minino se erizó y se replegó contra el abdomen de Potter al tiempo que enseñaba los dientes sacaba las uñas— ¡ostras! —exclamó la chica retirándose hacia atrás.

—Mejor déjamelo a mi, 'Mione— Draco se preguntó por qué Potter abreviaba las palabras como si fuera un niño— creo que sólo deja que yo lo toque… ¿estás asustado, pequeñajo? Tranquilo… dentro de nada estarás como un campeón —y le regaló gratuitamente otra de sus sonrisas.

Después, siguiendo las explicaciones de la chica Granger, Draco fue curado con cuidado y atención por el moreno.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero despertó cómodamente hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Potter, que seguía sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea y sostenía un pergamino en la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda amodorraba al propio gatito con caricias en las orejas.

—… por ello, la mezcla de esencia de ligústico y sangre de acromántula produce una alteración en el sistema nervioso central que origina fuertes temblores en aquel que la a consum…

Con desinterés, giró la cabeza para fijarse en la chica, Granger, que parecía estar leyendo en voz alta su propio ensayo de pociones para que la Comadreja y Potter pudieran corregir el suyo… aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno parecía estar haciéndole mucho caso.

—… si tomamos en cuenta la investigación de la Medibruja Charlotte Wilson en 1901, podemos suponer que en realidad es un efecto secundario que se da en personas que han ingerido anteriormente díctamo…

…Y a Draco no le extrañaba nada que pasaran de ella; a él le gustaban las pociones, vaya que sí, pero la perorata memorizada de Granger era de todo menos interesante.

¿Uh?

El gatito levanto la cabeza sorprendido: había notado un movimiento raro y tensión en el cuerpo sobre el que yacía. Parecía que Potter acababa de cabecear.

—… en la actualidad, y según el pocionista Harl Karwöftar, la mejor manera de conseguir una alteración total del sistema nervioso, sería con una poción de doble variante, dependiendo el sexo del individuo al que pretendemos afectar con ella; en el supuesto caso de encontrarnos ante un individuo masculino utilizaríamos… ¿Harry? —Granger debía tener un hechizo de visión simultánea o era inexplicable cómo se había percatado de que, finalmente, Potter había reposado la cabeza contra la orejera del sillón y se había dormido— ¡Harry!

La chica se levantó de su lugar con intención de despertar al moreno, pero la Comadreja fue más rápida y la asió del brazo.

—Vamos, Hermione, déjale dormir…

¡Oh¡Por Merlin! Él no podía ver eso… ¡no podía! Seguro que ahora el pobretón y la resabidilla se daban el lote ¡No, por favor¡Después de ver eso tendría que arrancarse los ojos!

Escondería la cabeza en la manga de Potter nuevamente, sí, eso haría…

Aunque luego tendría que arrancarse las orejas tras oír los sonidos de ventosa que esos dos harían, pero prefería vivir sin orejas que sin ojos, sin duda.

Mas el lindo gatito no pudo perderse durante más tiempo en sus funestas cavilaciones cuando la voz de Granger volvió a sonar.

—Pero Ron ¡así no acabaremos nunca!

—El ensayo es para después de vacaciones ¡y hoy hemos tenido la última clase! Además, deja que duerma un rato, ayer tuvimos un entrenamiento horrible en Quidditch.

Si Draco hubiera estado en posesión de su cuerpo humano, habría levantado las cejas interesado, pero como sólo disponía de un cuerpo felino, se limitó a estirar un poco la oreja derecha con interés.

Ummm… así que los chicos de rojo se estaban poniendo las pilas ¿eh? Eso era un dato importante para él.

—Tú no estás cansado— espetó la chica con obviedad.

— ¡Oh! Fue terrible para Harry… creo que no ha sido buena idea mantener a Ginny en el equipo. Ella… se despista y Harry odia que no estemos atentos ¡desde que es capitán se ha puesto tan obsesivo como lo era Angelina!

Un momento de silencio siguió a esas palabras.

Draco no estaba seguro de por qué, pero el ambiente parecía haberse espesado… y Potter había cambiado la postura colocándose más de lado, haciendo que el blanco gatito quedase encajado entre las dos piernas del moreno.

— ¿Tu crees… tu crees que deberíamos incitar a Harry a… salir con mi hermana? —la voz de la Comadreja se dejó oír temblorosa, para regocijo de Draco.

—Obviamente no, Ron.

…

Nuevo silencio.

…

Serie de movimientos incómodos por parte del pelirrojo.

…

La chica Granger tachando algo en la redacción que ahora corregía.

…

Y por fin un poco de decisión Gryffindor en los ojos de Weasley.

—Y… ¿Y por qué no, Hermione? Es decir… yo… bueno, a Ginny siempre le ha gustado Harry y… bueno, ahora que ya no sale con el idiota de… —los gatos no sonríen, por ello el minino blanco no pudo lucir la maléfica sonrisa que esbozaba cuando el pobretón calló ante la mirada femenina— esto… quiero decir que no me importaría que ambos salieran juntos y yo… —continuó balbuceando— yo creo que a Harry acabaría gustándole Ginny ¿no? Es… es como Chang, pero pelirroja, mejor persona y sin un novio muerto al que llorar… ¿n-no?

Y así demostraba Ron Weasley, la Comadreja, que él no había sido colocado en Gryffindor ni por su inteligencia, ni por su valor. Un aplauso de parte de Draco Malfoy para él.

—Ron, Harry es gay.

Y tras aquella declaración de importancia mundial, la chica volvió a tachar y corregir parte de la redacción.

Por su parte, la cara de Weasley pasó por varios y diversos estados. Primero un semblante opaco, sin expresión que hizo a Draco pensar si realmente en la familia de pelirrojos quedaba algún gen aristocrático y sangre-pura. A los dos segundos, y cuando Draco iba a empezar a festejar la muerte de Weasley, una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de la Comadreja.

Sí, sí, y era la misma sonrisa que solía adornar el rostro de Vincent cuando Greg le hablaba de las cabras. Ésa sonrisa que equivale a "no-tengo-ni-pajolera-idéa-de-de-lo-que-quieres-decir-pero-yo-te-creo".

¡Eso sí que era cómico!

¡¡La Comadreja no sabía que Potter era gay!!

Bueno, pensó el gatito mientras la cara de Weasley mutaba a un color blanco bastante malsano, no es que se le viese la pluma a Potter o algo así, pero una cosa así tenía que ser obvio para sus amigos… ¿no? Después de todo, él ya daba por hecho que a Potter le iban poco las féminas.

—Perdón, Hermione, no te entendí. ¿Qué dijiste?— wa… si iba a ser cierto eso de que en la sangre de los Weasley aún quedaba un toque de aristocracia¡aquello había sonado "casi" elegante!

La chica suspiró, dejando de lado la redacción; eso iba a ser divertido para el albino espectador…

—Ron, me has oído perfectamente.

—No, no lo he hecho. Porque si lo hubiera hecho… tú-tú… tú habrías acabado de decir que Harry es… que Harry es… gay…

—Eso he dicho Ron.

¿Y ellos eran dos tercios del "Trío Dorado" que tan en duda ponían la inteligencia de Vincent y Greg?

—No, no has dicho eso —era curioso cómo la voz del pelirrojo sonaba convencida al decir aquello, y su faz palidecía un par de grados más, si es que eso era posible— porque tú siempre tienes razón.

Y por primera vez en la historia, Hermione Granger podría jactarse de haber hecho el mismo y preciso movimiento que hubiera hecho Draco Malfoy: enarcó una ceja y miró expectante a Weasley.

—… Ron, Harry es gay.

—No. A Harry le gustaba Chang y… y Parvati y Lisa antes que ella —ahora el rostro de la Comadreja estaba tomando un color más saludable, pero fruncía los labios— ¡Y también Eunice Keddle, la de _El Dúo Machi_! —y con esas palabras, a la vez que tomaba una actitud absolutamente madura, Ron Weasley asintió convencido.

…

En cuanto regresara a su forma humana, Draco hablaría seriamente con Severus por si cabía la más leve posibilidad de que el subnormalismo se contagiase.

—Ronald… —suspiró la castaña— a mi me gustan los chicos… ¡pero sé que Chang es guapa y que Parvati y Lisa son las dos chicas de nuestro curso con más éxito entre los tíos! —frunció la nariz antes de continuar— ¿entiendes? Harry siempre ha dicho que ellas son atractivas… ¡porque es cierto! Y… —continuó antes de que le cortase— ¿¡Cómo no va a decir que es guapa una chica que es modelo, Ron?!

¡Oh, a Merlín gracias! Ese recuerdo permanecería siempre en la memoria del gatito: la cara de besugo que ponía la Comadreja no tenía precio… y, oh por Morgana¿su labio inferior estaba temblando¡Cada vez que no se sintiera dichoso recordaría aquella imagen de Ronald Weasley y se volvería la persona más feliz del Universo!

—P… p… pe… pero… Hermi… —lloriqueó el pelirrojo inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha— ¡Harry me lo habría dicho¡¡Soy su mejor amigo!!

—Ron… —pobre Granger, iba a coger una pulmonía de tanto suspirar— entre los muggles es difícil aceptar que se es gay, probablemente Harry no te lo diga por eso —ahora fue el turno de ella para inclinar la cabeza— ¿la comunidad mágica tiene mucho problema con ello? Porque... bueno, leí un libro de Philipe Rundgrow cuyo protagonista era gay, pero…

¿A los muggles les molestaba la homosexualidad? Primera noticia que tenía… bueno, tampoco es que supiera mucho de muggles la verdad, pero igual era sorprendente lo… ¡lo muggles que eran! Y Merlín sabía que aquel era el peor insulto que Draco conocía… pero es que era cierto. Ahora, bien, si le preguntaban por qué los muggles no aceptaban la homosexualidad, respondería "porque son incoherentes, raros y discriminatorios"

Pero aún así, la mente astuta y calculadora del gatito trató de entenderlo… ¿por qué tendría algo de malo la homosexualidad? Tal vez… tal vez entre los muggles hubiera alguna enfermedad o algo así o… o… o eso, porque otra cosa no se le ocurría. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en salir con alguien de tu mismo género?

— ¡No¿Por qué íbamos a tener problemas con eso? —parpadeó— ¿Por qué los muggles los tienen?

Pero sí había una cosa mala en ello: que Weasley pensaba como él… y eso era tremendamente horrible.

Con un carraspeo, Granger dejó notar por primera vez ante Draco que era capaz de dudar en algo…

Impresionante.

—Bueno… eso es… complicado. Es... es por lo mismo por lo que algunos magos odian a los hijos de muggles y a los muggles… —la chica cerró los ojos un segundo, como meditando la mejor manera en la que explicarse— el odio es un sentimiento irracional que suele producirse por temor a lo desconocido… durante mucho tiempo, la homosexualidad estuvo "oculta" a los ojos del mundo muggle… y ahora, en fin, ahora es algo muy polémico: hay estrellas de cine, de la música, deportistas… mucha gente que se declara homosexual en el mundo muggle y… ahora se empiezan a aprobar leyes a su favor: que se casen, que no se les multe… bueno, muchas cosas y… y entonces los homosexuales parecen una "amenaza" son… distintos y están consiguiendo cosas que antes no tenían… podrían romper el "_status quo": _el orden de las cosas que les hacen sentir seguros_ a los muggles hetero… —_la chica guardó silencio un momento— No me he explicado bien ¿verdad?

¿Qué no se había explicado bien¡Claro que lo había hecho! Los muggles tenían miedo a los cambios… ¡vaya…¡Vaya muggles! Siempre atemorizados y tratando de deshacerse de todo lo que puede cambiar sus aburridas vidas… ¿y ellos eran a los que tanto trataban de defender los traidores a la sangre¿A un grupo de humanos inferiores absolutamente atemorizados ante cualquier cambio? Por favor…

—No… no, creo que lo he entendido… Son un poco como los… los seguidores de tú-sabes-quién ¿no? Que odian a los hijos de muggles porque pueden estropear su tranquila vida de snobs ¿no?

—Sí, más o menos eso —sonrió Granger.

…

Respirar… el truco estaba en respirar y…

— ¡¡¡Harry!!!

Hoy era el día de suerte de la sangre-sucia y el pobretón. Si esa estridente y dañina voz no hubiera interrumpido, ahora mismo ambos estarían llenos de… arañazos de gatito.

…

¿Había comentado que ser un gato era un asco?

…

En fin, ahora era más prudente fijarse en qué era esa sombra rápida que revoloteaba frente al sillón sobre el que reposaba con el chico Potter.

—Colin… ahora está durmiendo, déjale descansar un…

—No te preocupes Ron, ya estoy despierto —y así lo hizo notar el moreno al levantar los brazos y estirarse todo lo que pudo—Buenas Colin… Dean y Seamos me dijeron que me estabas buscando —dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

¿Así que ése era el famoso "Colin"? El niñato pegado a la cámara de fotos… genial, ahora tendría que aguantar una sesión de "Potter-famoseo". Magnífico…

— ¡Sí! Llevo buscándote desde después de comer; Susan y Michael dicen que trates de aplazar la reunión un par de horas porque así ellos ya tendrán "el informe" —los ojos del chico brillaban emocionados mientras le contaba aquello, ahora bien, a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo aquella cámara parlante, Draco no lo sabía... pero pensaba enterarse.

— ¡Ah! OK… dentro de un rato cambio la hora, no quiero que pase como la otra vez y que no se entere la mitad del grupo por estar en la ducha. Gracias por avisarme, Colin.

—De nada, Harry —pero el chico no se retiró como todos estaban esperando. Sólo se quedó quieto mirando a su "oh-gran-héroe". Parpadeó y sonrió ilusionado— mañana estarán listas las fotos, te las bajaré en el desayuno¿Vale?

Y tras decir eso se fue.

¿No era una lindura? El niñato tenía fotos de Potter, que mono… y su héroe se las firmaba todas, todas, todas… ¡qué chulo! Draco también quería algunas… ¡para prenderles fuego tiernamente!

El gatito arrugó la nariz y se removió aburrido de estar quieto y hastiado de ver todo rojo.

—Ese chico tiene un problema contigo compañero, un gran problema… ¿Bajamos a cenar?

Draco nunca entendió por qué eso causó risas en los otros dos Gryffindors, que no tardaron en levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Por supuesto, Potter se lo llevó con él tras sonreírle y decirle algunas palabras mimosas.

Este chico es realmente tonto.

Comer con los chicos de rojo era un suplicio. Un auténtico suplicio: bromas amistosas, jaleo, risas y, sobre todo: la Comadreja haciendo cosas asquerosas con su boca y la comida.

Pero, por favor, que esto no sea mal interpretado: no es que en la mesa de Slytherin todos fueran silenciosos y guardasen recatadamente los modales, simplemente, no se les ocurría hablar con la boca llena, llenar el plato hasta los topes absolutos –Crabbe y Goyle se limitaban a pelear por la comida y servirse cientos de veces… si hiciesen otra cosa, él mismo los hechizaría- y nunca, pero nunca, pedían a gritos que se les pasase alguna fuente. Como en ese momento hacía el descamisado de Finnigan.

— ¡Oye, Nev! —parecía ser que Potter no era el único que recortaba los nombres infantilmente— ¡pásame las patatas, anda!

Aunque, siendo sinceros, era normal que usase ese volumen de voz si quería hacerse oír. Estar sentado en Gryffindor era… bueno, era "ruidoso", tampoco es que hablaran excesivamente alto, ellos –y a éste punto el gatito, que estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Potter otra vez, inclinó la cabeza pensativo- eran más alegres¡eso!

Era como si estuvieran inmersos en una curiosa sensación de alegría constante. No al punto de la exaltación, cierto, pero sí que eran más dicharacheros que en Slytherin… ¿eran más felices, tal vez?

Sería que la barbarie daba realmente la felicidad.

—A ver, pequeñajo, vamos a darte de cenar —y ahí estaba la prueba: la sonrisa de Potter brillaba con fuerza dirigida a un gatito que ni le entendía: eso era estúpido, claramente.

Notó cómo pasaba las manos a su alrededor nuevamente, lo alzó y lo colocó junto a su propio plato.

Las manos de Potter eran cálidas, pero eso ya lo sabía; siempre que en Quidditch las había tocado lo estaban. También eran grandes, no excesivamente, pero sí varoniles; y siempre cogían todo con bastante cuidado… no era delicadeza, para nada, era como_… _bueno, era una manera rara de coger las cosas que tenía ése Gryffindor tan Gryffindor.

—Harry, eso es muy antihigiénico.

¿Cómo decía eso¡Él no era antihigiénico!

— ¿Cómo dices eso, 'Mione¡Él no es antihigiénico! —puede que fuera un poco atemorizante que Potter transmitiese sus pensamientos… ¡pero es que era cierto!

—Harry, es un animal, no lo puedes poner en la mesa…

—Las lechuzas se posan en ella todas las mañanas —y con esa respuesta un tanto cortante, volvió a dirigirse a él— A ver, pequeñajo… ¿qué es lo que podemos darte? Umm… —los ojos fantásticamente verdes recorrieron la mesa— leche, creo…

OK, aquello había sido degradante, pero era cierto: él, Draco Malfoy, –ahora gatito blanco albino de orejitas y nariz rosadas- no pudo evitar restregar la cabecita ansioso contra el brazo estirado de Potter, que pretendía coger la jarra de leche.

Como respuesta, el chico moreno rió un poco y le rascó las orejas nuevamente antes de servir leche en una copa.

¡Oh, por Merlín¡¡Aquella era la mejor sensación que había percibido nunca!! Siendo gato adoraba que Potter le rascase justo ahí… y sabía que debía cabrearse por tener que permitir que Potter le tocase… ¡¡pero lo adoraba, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad!!

—Sí que eres una monada —y con un movimiento de varita, Potter convirtió la copa en un cuenco bajo que colocó ante el pequeño gatito, que rápidamente se abalanzó hacia él —Pues sí que está hambriento… pobrecito¿hace cuanto andará perdido? —la voz del moreno sonaba entristecida.

—No lo sé… pero ya les dije a Hannah y a Terry que colgaran un cartel en su sala. Sólo espero que no sea de ningún Slytherin porque creo que si me vuelvo a acercar a Parkinson me maldecirá —la chica suspiró— ¿os podéis creer que Bulstrode me amenazó cuando traté de decirle a la niñata esa que había que colgar un cartel con la solicitud del club de Gobstones?

— ¡Ostras, Hermione! —cómo demonios había echo Weasley para hablar de manera entendible con la comida en la boca fue todo un misterio para el gatito— ¿no será de ella?

— ¿De Parkinson? No, no creo… tendría algún lacito —Draco se estremeció ante la idea

— ¡No¡De la mastodonte! Bulstrode tiene un gato ¿os acordáis de segundo?

Y como si aquella sarta de palabras sin sentido unidas por preposiciones, lo tuvieran, Granger y Potter asintieron vehementes.

—Pero no creo, es demasiado… lindo para pertenecer a ella¿no? —Potter lo estaba sorprendiendo¡decía cosas con sentido! Claro que él era, pese a ser un gato ahora, demasiado guapo para ser la mascota de Bulstrode.

Volvió a estremecerse.

—En fin… sólo nos queda esperar… de todas maneras, quien lo haya perdido se pondrá a buscarlo rápidamente —mencionó la chica Granger con voz apresurada— por cierto Harry, Ron tiene algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez, pero, tras una mirada fija el pelirrojo comprendió lo que "quería" decirle a su amigo.

…

La pena es que no lo dijo y se quedó mirándolo "inteligentemente"

…

—Eh… ¿me pasas la sal? —Potter lo miró enarcando una ceja y Draco aprovechó para lamer la salsa beefsteak del plato del moreno inconscientemente. Granger tosió con fuerza y la Comadreja suspiró— quiero decir… me da igual que seas gay, Harry.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el cubierto de Potter caer al suelo.

— ¿C-cómo?

Sí, Potter, comes…

…

Oh, oh…

…

¡Por Merlín! Eso había sido estúpido… realmente tendría que preguntarle a Severus si la idiotez era contagiosa…

—Yo… bueno —el pelirrojo le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa— que, si te gustan los chicos, no pasa nada… porque, Hermione dice que… en fin, compañero, da igual lo que Hermi dice, simplemente… que a mi me da igual y… bueno, eso.

La elocuencia Weasley reluciendo… reluciendo casi tanto como la sonrisa que tenía ahora Granger en la cara.

—Yo… e… supongo que… gracias, pero —la mano de Potter se encargó de desordenar más el cabello moreno— no comprendo a qué viene eso ahora —y sonrió incómodo.

—Es que Ron quería emparejarte con Ginny.

…

Granger tenía una curiosa facultad para soltar las frases que podían dejar en un incómodo silencio a cualquiera. El don de la oportunidad.

—Pe… pero que a mi no me molesta que te gusten más los tíos, pero, bueno… me hubiera gustado que me lo contases.

—Yo lo siento, Ron —y la voz de Potter sonaba lo suficientemente arrepentida como para que el gatito vomitase la salsa que con tanta gula había acabado— es que… no sabía como abordar la conversación ni cómo lo ibas a tomar ni nada… a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar 'Mione cuando lo descubrió.

Y para hacer más notable la incomodidad que sentía Potter y su afán por disculparse realmente, había apretado un poco la mano junto a Draco.

—No hay problema, compañero, sólo… —algo en el cerebro de Weasley hizo contacto— espera ¿cómo que "cuando Hermione lo descubrió"? —se giró hacia la chica— ¿Tú cómo te enteraste?

—Ems… ¿habéis visto que Malfoy se fue de vacaciones a casita a pasar las Navidades?

— ¿A sí? Pues… que bien, así podréis entrenar mejor ¿no? Con el campo para vosotros y sin que os mire.

Por Circe la Bruja ¿es que lo usaban a él de tema "fácil" para cambiar de conversación? Gryffindors asquerosos, ya verían… en cuanto recuperara su forma original los molería a maldiciones ¡usarlo a él como tema para que Weasley no preguntase! Sí, sí…

Pero a la vez que la ofuscación crecía en el gatito, también lo hizo la pequeña preocupación que yacía en él. Mañana tendría que buscarle solución a su "gatuno problema" y para eso necesitaba ir a la biblioteca o con Snape y, por alguna retorcida y probablemente malsana razón, Potter parecía haberle cogido cariño… así que tal vez tendría que escaparse… ¿sería prudente hacerlo esa noche? Sí, ésa era la mejor opción sin duda, esperaría a que los chicos de rojo se durmieran y saldría por el retrato de aquella gorda vestida de rosa.

Una mirada diabólica cruzó los ojos grises, muy grises, del gatito. Luego usaría todo lo que había descubierto de los Gryffindors para patearles el culo.

—… igual que Malfoy se haya largado, mejor para mí, pero ¿cómo te enteraste Hermio…?

— ¡Harry, el gato nos está mirando mal! Quítalo de la mesa que nos va a arañar —exclamó la castaña.

— ¿Qué? —el chico Potter miró hacia la bolita blanca tumbada en la servilleta— pero si no está haciendo nada… —casualmente, el gatito eligió ese momento para mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes y mover la varicita rosa— ow… pero si es adorable… aunque se ha comido mi salsa beefsteak —Potter le puso un dedo en la nariz— no deberías hacer eso, si ahora te sienta mal qué hacemos pequeñajo¿eh?

¿Adivináis qué hizo después? Sí, le sonrió bobamente otra vez.

Y tras eso la cena continuó entre más grititos, alegría, sonrisas, palabras amables, bromas… y con un Draco sorprendido y alagado por poder descubrir como era el Trío Dorado desde dentro.

En cierto modo lo había imaginado así, sonriente y eso… pero había imaginado que compartían grandes charlas acerca de lo que el lado de Dumbledore iba a hacer o sobre grandiosas artes oscuras que Potter tuviera o… o sobre algo que no fuera normal para chicos de dieciséis años. Pero no, el Trío Dorado hablaba de las clases, de los cotilleos… de lo mismo que hablaban los Slytherin… aunque, claro, los chicos de rojo eran menos excelsos en su vocabulario y bastante menos morbosos, les faltaba la vena Slytherin para comentarlos con un toque malicioso, pero eran tres chicos perfectamente normales. Incluso Potter, que le rascaba las orejas con la mano izquierda mientras comía un dulce flan con la derecha.

Las caricias del moreno, pese a ser siempre en el mismo lugar, llegaban a adormilar al gatito. Además, a veces tocaba un lugar entre su cuello peludo y su oreja izquierda que le hacía tumbar la cabeza en busca de más contacto… y se sentía absolutamente idiota porque sabía que se estaba derritiendo ante las caricias de el-niño-que-vivió pero ¡qué le diesen, era un gatito, tenía derecho!

—Señor Potter¿podría yo, un simple mortal, saber porqué tiene usted un gato subido a la mesa?

¡Severus¡Oh, vendita su voz! Y él que pensaba que tendría que dormir con los Gryffindors… ahora sólo debía llamar la atención de su profesor y recuperaría su forma humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—E… le estaba dando de comer ¿incumple eso las normas… —Draco jamás lo reconocería, pero ver a Potter mirando fijamente al profesor, sin pestañear y sin atisbo alguno de miedo era absolutamente fantástico— Señor?

—No, Señor Potter, pero ¿desde cuándo tiene usted un gato? Espere, déjeme adivinar: usted necesita más de una mascota ya que no es un alumno común —Snape miró fijamente al gatito blanco, que movía un poco la cola, esperando ser prontamente reconocido— Eso, por no hablar de lo antihigiénico que es para todos sus compañeros que lo tenga sobre la mesa…

—No creo que sea antihigiénico, Señor —dijo mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

—Lo que usted crea o no, Señor Potter, me trae sin cuidado.

Cuando el gatito vio que Severus alargaba una mano hacia él, casi, casi se pudo observar una sonrisa en su cara, pero esto no duró mucho, cuando el profesor extendió la mano sobre su cuello y lo colocó a la altura de sus negros ojos agarrado del pellejo.

En clara posición de inferioridad y humillado, los ojos grises del gatito se entrecerraron imperceptible mente y una furia gatuna se apoderó de él. ¡Era un maldito gato, sí, pero por encima de todo era un Malfoy! A él no le cogían del pellejo como a una vulgar bestia.

Movió las garras como ya hiciera horas antes. Oyó a Potter levantarse de su asiento, justo cuando su garra derecha se incrustaba milagrosamente en el brazo del profesor.

Con una exclamación, él cayó al suelo.

No cayó de manera elegante, ni siquiera sobre sus cuatro patitas, pero en cuanto notó suelo bajo él echó a correr de manera desesperada.

Atravesó la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo que todos los alumnos levantaran las piernas y chillaran, giró y recorrió el pasillo central del comedor a más velocidad de la que suponía podía tener ¡¡Estaba asustado¡Todos le querían hacer daño ahora que era un gatito¡Debía huir!

Y, aunque sabía que todo eso era producto de su parte animaga, que se dejaba llenar por las sensaciones animales, no podía dejar de correr despavorido.

Antes de atravesar la puerta, le pareció oír a Severus gritarle a Potter que siempre estaba llamando la atención… y algo sobre castigarlo lo que quedaba de año si no hacía… algo que ya no pudo oír.

Corrió y corrió con los pelos erizados y las uñas fuera. Corrió sin rumbos y corrió girando en las esquinas. Corrió por los pasillos, entre las estatuas y por las escaleras. Corrió cuanto pudo y terminó absolutamente perdido en algún lugar de las mazmorras.

Genial, absolutamente genial.

Bien, ahora se escondería en un rincón oscuro, esperaría a calmarse y trataría de llegar a la biblioteca, sí, eso haría… él era un Malfoy, era un gato, era… era alguien absolutamente desesperado… ¿es que nada podía salirle bien ese día?

Sería cosa del apellido.

Oh… Por Merlín…

El gatito casi lloriqueaba.

No podía estar imaginándose cosas ¡no podía estar imaginando que unos pasos se dirigían hacia él…!

¡Por Circe que odiaba ser un gato!

Pero los oía, uno tras otro, a bastante velocidad y paso firme. Se imaginaba como doblaban las esquinas, cómo se acercaban a él… como el amo de esos pasos lo encontraba y decidía divertirse un rato con él. ¿Qué, por amor de Morgana, tenían con los gatos, qué satisfacción le sacaban a verlos chillar, pequeños e indefensos?

Y tan envuelto en su capa de profunda pesadumbre, ni siquiera se percató de que los pasos habían llegado ya a su corredor y lo buscaban bajo el haz de luz de una varita.

—Ey, pequeñajo —retumbó una voz en las paredes.

…

Si comentaba algo acerca de la facilidad que estaba desarrollando Potter para salvarlo, moriría de un colapso neuronal. Sin duda.

…

Pero ahora que esos grandes ojos verdes se aproximaban a él, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez si valía la pena morir a cambio de dar rienda suelta a todos sus "bienintencionados"… comentarios.

—Vamos ¿estás asustado? Ven, que no pasa nada.

Y Potter alargó la mano con su palma abierta y él el iba a arañar y a despellejar el brazo y… y antes de darse cuanta estaba dando pequeños saltitos felices hacia el moreno que lo cogió, abrazándolo mimosos. Como a un peluche… como a un maldito peluche.

—Lo siento, pequeñajo, Snape es… bueno, déjalo en "es". Ahora vamos a la Torre de Gryffindor ¿eh, peque'? Que ya es hora de dormir para ti.

Sinceramente… ¿hace falta comentar lo que hizo después Potter? No, no lo es.

¡Si alguien se atreve alguna vez a recordarle a Draco Lucius Malfoy el maldito motivo por el que estaba ahí… la Muerte sería un bonito regalo para él!

Porque, si tan siquiera, alguien se atrevía a sugerir algo relacionado con el pijama de Potter y él, desataría a la fiera sedienta de sangre que todo Malfoy lleva dentro.

Eso, en realidad, es lo que pensaba Draco mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor contra el estómago del chico moreno, acurrucándose un poco más.

Movió la orejita derecha, torció un poco la cabeza y supo que había encontrado el lugar dónde dormir bajo aquella tela azul con rayitas blancas.

Ummm… estaba agustito… ¡sí! Estiró una patita un poco y se dejó estremecer por el suave calor que sentía.

Su movimiento causó unas suaves risas.

— ¡Eh! Pequeñajo —oyó susurrar a Potter— que me haces cosquillas.

¡Claro que le hacía cosquillas! Normal si su pelaje blanco, suave y algodonado se frotaba contra la piel desnuda y morenita del abdomen de cualquiera.

…

…

¿Es que nadie leyó las advertencias antes?

¡SÍ¡¡ESTABA EN EL MALDITO INTERIOR DEL PIJAMA DE POTTER¿Y QUÉ?!!

**Continuará…**

_Tumefacto:_ amoratado, congestionado. Hinchado.

_Lethifold_: criatura localizada en climas tropicales. Parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si acaba de matar a una víctima y la está digiriendo. Para asesinar, se coloca sobre la cara de la víctima impidiéndole respirar. La única forma de vencerle es con un _patronus_, desgraciadamente, suele atacar a las personas dormidas. (_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_)

_Ligústico_ Esta planta resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación o imprudencia (_OF18_). La coclearia y la tármica producen los mismos efectos.

_Machi_ designa a la persona que tiene la función de autoridad religiosa, consejera y protectora del pueblo Mapuche. Debido a que actualmente en mucho menor la proporción de hombres que cumplen la función de Machi, normalmente se describe al Machi como una mujer mapuche. Los mapuches son un pueblo indígena de la zona centro-sur de Chile y Argentina. Se les conoce también como araucanos

Tal vez puede resultar chocante que hubiera leche para cenar, pero en algunos países se suele cenar tan sólo leche y galletas o cereales –entre ellos, en Inglaterra es lo que se toma antes de ir a dormir.

_Beefsteak:_ salsa típica inglesa. No sé exactamente lo que lleva, pero creo que zumo de limón, mantequilla, algo de vino e hiervas aromáticas. Se toma con carne (no sé si con alguna otra, pero siempre la he probado con carne de ternera) y se tiene que mezclar con la propia salsa de la carne. Sabe mejor de lo que parece, en serio.

_Malfoy:_ fonéticamente, en francés, bien a significar "mal fario", de ahí saco el juego de palabras

Uff!!! Se acabó!!! Por amor de Dios… 6.692 palabras!! u.u espero que nadie me diga que es corto porque… ¡¡LE MATARÉ!! Nunca imaginé que escribiría tanto… pero, en fin, si os gusta me doy por pagada… y hablando de pagada…

¡Estoy haciendo campaña para recaudar dinero! Veréis, el prólogo lo publiqué sin beta alguno (he ahí los resultados) por ello, me vi en la… necesidad de… secuestrara_Kizuna_paraquemelobeteaseperonecesitodineroparadarledecomerdevezencuandomientrassigueencerradaenelsótano.

Y por ello doy muchas gracias a Kizu (que a tenido paciencia y paciencia para corregirme las tildes entre "como" y "cómo" que sigo poniendo como bien me va dando la gana) y a Alexie, que fue la auténtica causante de que Draco saliera corriendo del Gran Comedor. ¡Gracias, nenas!

Espero que os haya gustado . Si tenéis alguna sugerencia de cómo escribo, de que la historia va lenta o el capi ha sido demasiado largo, soy toda oídos.

Me gustaría decir que en breve actualizaré, pero estoy sufriendo un gran bloqueo en el capítulo siguiente… apenas llevo 2500 palabras o así… De todas maneras, para las que estéis esperando un Harry más parecido al del prólogo, el siguiente será vuestro capítulo. No tengo intención de hacerlo pasar por un llorica dulzón…

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

PD. En el texto original, distingo entre puntos y aparte y separaciones de párrafos, pero el formato de la web no me lo permite, desgraciadamente. Por cierto, adoro ese formato, evita que muchos fics se publiquen con los diáloos pegados al texto .


	3. Capítulo dos

**Tres Días en tu Pijama**

_Resumen:_ La primera transformación en animago de Draco Malfoy sale mal. Perdido y sin poder regresar a su forma humana, debe vagar por el colegio rumbo a la biblioteca, hasta que tres estudiantes deciden jugar con él al tiro al blanco y termina durmiendo en el pijama de Potter…

_Negación: _Hogwarts no es mío: es de Albus Dumbledore y los retratos. La magia y la animagia tampoco son mías: no sé de quién son en realidad. El Trío de Oro no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus integrantes: son de J.K.Rowling. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hupperful son de ella también. Los profesores, fantasmas y de más habitantes de Hogwarts no son míos: son de Hogwarts, ergo de Dumbledore y los retratos.

Entonces… ¿qué es mío en éste fic? La idea y Draco Malf…

clic sonidito del seguro de una pistola quitándose.

Ejem… quiero decir, sólo la idea y… y Draco Malfoy tampoco es mío.

Ah!! Sí, y la frase "_Unos brazos tan calentitos que te mimen_" pertenece a Velia Miniantea Producctions XD es de ella y no sé si os la prestará (laralala)

Éste fic está completamente dedicado a IzumideLioncourt por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste mucho, cielo! Sé que llega un poco tarde… pero sabes que he trabajado a fondo en él y no he podido acabarlo hasta ahora… así que perdona por no haberlo subido a tiempo y ¡disfruta mucho leyéndolo!

Y ahora, continúa la historia…

**Capítulo dos**

_Acerca de los secretos mejor guardados de la Torre de Gryffindor y del desalmado gatito blanco y sus odios._

Se sentía tan a gusto y calentito en aquel momento que no tenía intención ninguna de moverse; y sabía que aquello no estaba bien… ¡claro que lo sabía!

Por Merlín y su Santa Madre… ¡Estaba durmiendo cómodamente tumbado contra el estómago desnudo de Potter!, percibiendo con claridad su lento respirar y los duros músculos contraerse cuando la pelusilla blanca, que ahora recubría su propia piel, le hacía cosquillas... ¡obviamente aquello no debía crearle una sensación de "gustito y calorcillo"!

Pero…

En fin, en otro momento se preocuparía por ello, ahora sólo aprovecharía un ratito más el tibio calor que recibía gratuitamente del chico que la noche anterior lo había metido en su pijama al verlo, pequeñito y hecho una bolita, a los pies de su cama.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y, pese a estar protegido por una suave tela de rayas y lo que parecía ser uno de los brazos de Potter -oh, Circe, ¡Potter lo estaba abrazando!- notó una muy leve corriente de luz colarse entre las cortinas y luego un peso en la cama.

—Harry…

…

Realmente, _eso _no podía estar pasándole a él…

…

¡Realmente Ronald Weasley no podía estar metiéndose en la cama de Potter, vaya Merlín a saber con qué intención, mientras él estaba ahí!

¡Ah, no! No, no, no, no y no.

Él no iba a ver el que tenía que ser el primer polvo de la Comadreja y Potter.

No, no y no.

—Harry… —volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo al tiempo que movía un poco al niño-que-vivió y se tumbaba boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

Eso era tan poco sexy…

—Harry…

— ¿Mé qnes, Nom? —masculló sin mucho tino el moreno.

—Que despiertes…

—Mmmm… —Potter abrió entonces los ojos, dejando que luciesen brillantes por el sueño y un poco perdidos.

Bostezó estirando todo el cuerpo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa del pijama. En cuanto quitó los tres botones que cubrían su ombligo y alrededores, Draco se dispuso a saltar sobre el pelirrojo. Si le destrozaba la cara, el chico maravillas tendría que llevarlo a la enfermería y él no quedaría traumado al ver la primera vez de la Comadreja.

Tomó impulso y saltó con fuerza; todas sus habilidades felinas de destreza y agilidad unidas con el único propósito de destrozar la cara de Weasley… Y las manos de Potter cogiéndolo y dejándole sentir el tibio calor que parecía impregnar siempre al moreno.

— ¡Eh, Pequeñajo! ¿A dónde ibas? —Potter lo colocó sobre la almohada frente a sus ojos y volvió a estirarse. Se recostó, sentándose en su propia almohada, recogiendo las piernas hacia sí, para apoyar la mejilla sobre las rodillas y mirar al pelirrojo con la vista un poco desenfocada.

…

…

Oh, por Morgana…

…

…

El gatito maulló lastimero.

…

Potter quiso rascarle la barriga, al pensar que había maullado en busca de mimos y, aunque a él le encantaría negarlo, no pudo evitar girarse para dejarse rascar y mimar… un poco.

¡Su parte felina se imponía ante su criterio humano! Y Potter…

¡¡Potter le había parecido muy mono y sexy en aquella posición!! ¡Oh! ¡¡Por las estrías de Morgana!! ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito loco! Moriría…

Draco Malfoy moriría…

… y cuando consiguiera volver a su forma humana no sería más que un gato mimoso pendiente de las caricias del chico-que-vivió, sólo porque éste le había salvado en un par de ocasiones...

¡Era su fin!

¿Cuánto tiempo más conseguiría mantenerse cuerdo en aquella "dulcísima" forma entre los chicos de rojo? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo le quedaba al Draco Real?! ¡¡¿Cuánto?!!

¿¡¡CUÁNTO?!!

—Pues… trece días, —decía Weasley— hoy podíamos aprovechar para volar un rato, ya sabes, Hermi nos va a hacer usar los otros doce días de vacaciones en estudiar y hacer deberes… —se lamentó

Cuando Draco se recuperó del susto, se regañó mentalmente -tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo de otra forma- por actuar como "la reina del drama"… era culpa del mal despertar, claramente.

—Ni lo menciones… —dijo el moreno con voz desganada y todavía algo ronca— quiero muchísimo a 'Mione, la adoro, pero te juro que cuando empieza con eso y me digo que aún falta más de un año para los EXTASIS, me entran unas ganas de cambiar de amiga…

—Seguro, Harry, seguro… —dijo el pelirrojo absolutamente serio, para luego mirar fijamente a Potter y sonreír— no cambiarías a Hermi por nada del mundo.

—Bueno —dijo el moreno con aíre despreocupado— tu tampoco, así que no te quejes.

Y los dos sonrieron entre ellos al más típico estilo Gryffindor.

Draco, por su parte, arrugó la nariz rosita en gesto de incomodidad al encontrarse, literalmente, en medio de la camaradería que desprendían los dos chicos de rojo. No es que se sintiera mal por estar "invadiendo su intimidad" o algo así, pero notaba cierta presión en el estómago al verse rodeado por la calidez amigable de aquella madrugada entre Gryffindors… una sensación, casi, casi, parecida a la envidia.

—Oye, Harry —la voz de la Comadreja había adquirido un matiz dubitativo— yo… quería decirte que, que realmente no me importa que seas gay, en serio —hizo un gesto para que el chico de ojos verdes no le interrumpiera— sólo… sólo que me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras. Sé que en el mundo muggle está mal visto, Hermi me lo dijo, pero… me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, mirando a Potter fijamente.

—Harry —volvió a decir tras coger aire— escucha, aunque en el mundo mágico también estuviera mal visto, yo te apoyaría —le puso una mano en la rodilla a Potter— es en serio, Harry, vas a tenerme ahí para siempre.

La boca de Potter se abrió ligeramente, pero se volvió a cerrar para dejar ver una sonrisa suave.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, apoyando la cabeza nuevamente en las rodillas, sobre la mano de su amigo— no sabía como decirlo… además, bueno… 'Mione no se lo tomó muy bien al principio y… no sé. Lo siento…

—Harry… —susurró Weasley— para siempre.

Y el pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír otra vez, sabiendo que sus palabras habían calado fondo en el moreno.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Potter volviendo a apoyar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama— supongo que ahora puedo concederte una ronda de preguntas y —sonrió con suficiencia— no mientas compañero, que sé que te mueres de curiosidad.

Ambos rieron un poco y el pelirrojo volvió a despilfarrarse sobre la cama.

Y Draco, que observaba la escena, comprendió que aquellos dos chicos habían dicho mucho más en sus sonrisas y gestos, que con sus palabras torpes y escuetas porque, y el gatito lo notaba en el aire, la calidez que siempre embargaba a Potter, había inundado la escena…

… y eso, tal vez significara que aquella calidez no era tibieza, sino cariño.

Tras una larga ronda de preguntas en las que Draco sólo había sacado en claro una cosa -que Potter nunca había salido y/o estado con ningún tío-, el moreno había descorrido las cortinas y la luz, suave y dorada, había inundado la cama desecha…

El gatito pestañeó desde su posición en la almohada.

Aquello era tan… tan… ¡tan cursi! Por suerte, el movimiento en la cama y la luz, le habían sacado de su anterior estado adormilado y dramático. De modo, que ya estaba echándose en cara su fatalito despertar y sus agónicos e incoherentes pensamientos…

Si el gatito pudiera, ahora estaría sonriendo con suficiencia…

¡Nuevamente su mente usaba palabras de más de dos sílabas y frases complejas!

Pero no debía fiarse, no, en cuanto volviera a su forma humana –y a riesgo de repetirse- hablaría con Snape acerca de la contagiosa estupidez. Bueno, tal vez no hablaría con Severus, su padre también podría ayudarle en eso y él no había abusado de su pobre estado diminuto…

—Bua… —bostezó el pelirrojo todavía echado en la cama— yo creo q voy a dormir un rato más… cuando acabes de ducharte me avisas ¿okas?

Potter simplemente asintió, sentándose en la cama y desperezándose. La manga izquierda de su pijama de rayas azules y blancas, cayó a lo largo del brazo bronceado y un sonoro bostezo fue apenas tapado por una torpe mano.

…

No iba a comentar…

…

¡Claro que no! Potter era nulo en elegancia, eso ya lo sabía. Así que, no iba a comentar nada…

No, no…

Y mucho menos relacionado con lo tierna que aquella imagen podía parecer a algunas chicas cursis.

No, claro que no…

—Anda, estirado, nos vamos a la ducha.

Y antes de poder pensar que Potter se dirigía a él, las manos del moreno ya lo habían levantado de la cama.

Cuando entraron al baño, Potter lo dejó en el suelo. El cuarto de baño era bastante grande, como el que él y los Slytherin compartían. Eso, por alguna razón, le molestó un poco, en el fondo, y pese a saber que no era así, deseaba creer que los Slytherin tenían algo "mejor" que el resto… algo además de la sofisticación, buen gusto, sobriedad y…

¡JODER!

El gatito se erizó y muchos más tacos aparecieron en la mente de Draco, mientras corría en dirección contraria al lugar dónde Potter lo había dejado y, de un salto, se enganchaba a las toallas que colgaban en la pared contraria.

Vio al chico moreno parpadear un par de veces y acercarse nuevamente a él ¡pero ni loco se dejaría coger nuevamente! ¡¿En qué, oh Merlín, estaba pensando Potter para meterlo en la du…?!

…

Ser gato era un asco

…

Ser un gatito y no tener posibilidades de transformarse otra vez era un auténtico asco

…

Y ésta vez era literal… porque ¡¡Odiaba el agua!!

Sí, él, Draco Malfoy, odiaba el agua. O su forma animaga la odiaba, en realidad no importaba, pero la odiaba… y si no podía bañarse, si no podía asearse… se convertiría en un gatito blanco, sucio, mal oliente y de pelaje babeado… Sí, babeado, porque una de sus aficiones como gato era lamerse las patitas, con cierta predilección por la izquierda.

— ¡Ey! Pequeñajo… —oyó que le decía Potter con cierto aíre culpable— venga, deja esas toallas que te llevo a la habitación —continuó mientras se acercaba y lo tocaba con suavidad para desengancharlo. Ahora que se fijaba, el moreno sólo tenía puesta la parte de arriba de su pijama algo grande y estaba en calzoncillos.

Sin saber muy bien cómo y con cierta dificultad, Draco se dejó envolver por los brazos de Potter nuevamente y no protestó cuando éste lo dejó en el suelo del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Ya verás cuando Dean vea lo que has hecho con sus toallas —le susurró agachado frente a él— espero poder arreglarlas o tendré que pensar cómo colarte en la habitación mañana… —y sonriéndole, para no variar, cerró la puerta del baño, dejándolo sólo y abandonado en el mundo rojo y cálido que era la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor.

Anduvo con cierta reticencia y cuidado en dirección a la cama del moreno, pero no porque pensara subir a ella, Merlín le librase de volver a compartir cama con Weasley, sino porque no sabía qué más hacer. Fue cuando pasaba junto a un baúl muy desordenado, que oyó el primer indicio de vida entre los compañeros de la Comadreja y Potter: un gran bostezo anunció que Finnigan pretendía comenzar otro descamisado día.

—Santo Merlín bendiga las vacaciones… —le oyó murmurar con la boca aún abierta— ¡Ey, Dean, arriba! —exclamó de repente sobresaltando a todos en la habitación y consiguiendo que Draco… bufara.

Realmente esperaba que nadie, nadie, nadie nunca supiera que él había "bufado"…

Una almohada impactó contra la cara del Irlandés, que acababa de sentarse.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Finnigan, algunos queremos disfrutar de las vacaciones! —gruñó el pelirrojo desde la cama de Potter

Pero una nueva almohada voló por la habitación, impactando en el pelirrojo, quién directamente se la devolvió a Finnigan.

— ¡Ey! Qué yo no fui… ¡Fue Dean!

El chico negro, quién reía suavemente, se limitó a mostrar su almohada y a desperezarse mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Ajá, encima de toca narices, mentiroso ¿no, Finnigan?— Le preguntó con voz casi temible Weasley— no mereces estar en Gryffindor…

Y, ante la absoluta, completa, y demás adjetivos que definieran grandísima, incredulidad y desconcierto de Draco, el chico rubio se echó a reír, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama almohadas en mano y comenzaba a golpear al pelirrojo, quien no tardó en defenderse, armando así una pequeña batalla de dormitorio.

—Si digo que… —golpe— yo no fu… —golpísimo—…ui, es que y… —súper golpe— y-yo no fui —y "el" golpe, el que derribó de la cama a Finnigan. Pero rápido, y con una maniobra poco elegante, se llevó con él a la Comadreja, quien también había recibido su tanda de golpes. Al caer, ambos rieron, pero los golpes, lentos y sin fuerza, continuaron unos breves segundos. Hasta que la figura de Thomas se colocó ante ellos.

—Vergüenza os tenía que dar —les dijo mirándoles fijamente y con su marcado acento londinense— ¡os estáis pegando como niñas! —exclamó, y con una sonrisa, Thomas inició una nueva guerra de almohadas… las cuales, por cierto, no tardaron en perder su funda. Una desafortunada se atascó en la cabecera de la cama de Potter consiguiendo que se hiciera un agujero en la esquina que llenó la habitación de plumas blancas.

Supongo que no hace falta decir que Draco miraba aquello con la mandíbula medio desencajada.

Los chicos de rojo no tardaron mucho en dejar su pelea y quedar desmadejados sobre el suelo junto a la cama de Potter. Cuando parecieron recuperar un poco el aliento y controlar las, en opinión del gatito, estrepitosas y poco refinadas carcajadas, Finnigan se movió y se recostó contra la pared.

—Oye, Ron, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme una de las orejas extensibles que venden tus hermanos? —preguntó ya más calmado.

¿Qué demonios era una "oreja extensible"?

—Ummm… no sé, creo que sí ¿de cuánto alcance la quieres?

¿Un arma? Pensó el gatito, acercándose lentamente al grupo de chicos que no le prestaba ninguna atención. Tal vez podría aprovechar su estancia allí para… investigar un poco sobre los leones…

—Largas y de las buenas. He tenido algunos problemas para enterarme de qué hacen en la bodega de Cabeza de Puerco… la madera es muy vieja y debe tener algún hechizo de insonorización…

—…O es la mugre lo que no te deja oír… — rió Thomas.

—Vale, les mandaré una lechuza a Fred y a George a ver qué opinan. Supongo que tendré la respuesta en un par de días, no te preocupes.

— ¡Okas, gracias Ronnie! —Agradeció el irlandés al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto y esquivaba la última almohada que le tiró el pelirrojo como venganza a la deformación de su nombre…

Oh, oh…

Almohada que cayó justo, justo sobre el gatito blanco de ojos grises.

El impacto derribó a Draco quien, un poco atontado, no tardó en maullar cubierto y aplastado por el cojín. Pero por una vez, sus maullidos no eran producto de su parte animaga únicamente ¡es que no podía levantarse! Por mucho que forcejeaba tratando de liberarse y volver a ponerse en pie, o a cuatro patas más bien, no podía con el peso del cojín.

Pero su suplicio duró poco y la almohada fue levantada… al igual que él…

¿Tendría su blanco pelaje alguna inscripción en el lomo parecida a: "cógeme en brazos, por favor"? Pensó con desagrado.

Desagrado que aumentó hasta un límite insospechado cuando se percató de que, no sólo lo habían cogido de muy mala forma, ¡sino que era la Comadreja quién lo sostenía del pellejo!

…

Supongo que decir que los ojos grises del gatito se estrecharon, que sus uñas abandonaron su guarida en las almohadillas y que todos los pelos blancos que ahora le cubrían se erizaron, no es más que repetir lo que ya todos sabéis… igual que, y no creo que sorprenda a nadie, saber que las uñas de Draco se dirigieron sin miramientos y espoleadas por una ira animal contra la cara de la Comadreja.

Weasley gritó con fuerza, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor… el dolor ya llegaría después, cuando los finos arañazos comenzaran a sangrar.

— ¡Maldito gato! —espetó alejando al gato lo más posible de él— ¡¡hijo de mala bludger!!

Draco, envuelto en su furia gatuna, no vio cómo una figura se acercaba por detrás, pero sí sintió otras manos cogiéndolo con mejor tino y alejándolo de las impuras garras del amigo de los muggles.

Jamás repetiría esto, pero…

¡¡Menos mal que Potter lo había salvado!! Porque, ahora con su "problema" con el agua, sólo Merlín sabía cuando podría volver a bañarse y él no pensaba andar atufando a comadreja por Hogwarts, por muy gatito que fuera ahora… ¡seguía siendo un Malfoy con clase!

— ¡Ron! ¡Pero quién te manda a ti ir a coger al gato, si sabes que no deja que lo toques!

— ¡Se estaba aplastando! —se quejó el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a las mejillas por las que caían algunas gotitas rojas —es culpa de Harry, por haber "adoptado" al único gato rabioso de Hogwarts— espetó finalmente dándose la vuelta para revolver en el baúl abierto de Potter…

Potter…

Weasley no hablaba con Potter en tercera persona… y Potter no tenía una voz un tanto aguda y de come-libros-madraza… Potter nunca le cogía con ambas manos… Potter lo pegaba contra su pecho…

Potter…

¡¡Potter no era quien lo estaba cogiendo!!

Un maullido fuerte y agudo, asustado, hizo saltar a Finnigan del sitio mientras sujetaba una de las pociones cicatrizantes que Weasley había sacado del cajón de Potter.

El mismo maullido que sobresaltó a la muggle-Granger y liberó al gatito blanco del asqueroso agarre de la chica.

Antes de que Thomas pudiera cogerlo al pasar a su lado, antes de que la poción cayera definitivamente al suelo y antes de que el grito sobresaltado de Granger hiciera que Potter asomara la cabeza empapada desde el baño, Draco y su naricita rosa ya estaban arrinconados contra la ventana junto a la cama del moreno, y bufaban con todo el cuerpo erizado, listo el gatito para atacar.

Con todos los sentidos alerta, no le costó mucho a Draco oír una pequeña exclamación de parte de Harry y un leve chapoteo que precedió a la salida de Potter del baño, empapado de agua, con sus nuevas gafas rectangulares y sólo con un pantalón vaquero puesto.

— ¿Pero qué…? —le oyó comenzar a decir.

—Joder, Harry, ¡ese puto gato nos odia a todos! —exclamó el pelirrojo que ya le sangraban los finos cortes en las mejillas.

—No digas bobadas Ron… —masculló el aludido, al tiempo que se agachaba a cierta distancia del gatito.

" 'Ron' sólo puede decir bobadas, 'Harry' " pensó con enfado el gatito, todavía erizado y asustado a la manera felina.

Vio la mano de Potter acercarse un poco enseñando el dorso y no necesitó más para que su parte animaga se tranquilizara ante la presencia del chico.

—Venga pequeñajo, que menuda mañana de sobresaltos llevas hoy… vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿vale, peque? —le dijo, sí, sonriendo Potter y acercándose un poco más— venga, que me voy a helar si no me pongo la camisa… —trató de convencerle.

Realmente Potter podía llegar a ser muy estúpido… ¿creía que los gatos lo entendían? ¡Por favor! De acuerdo que era el Chico-Maravillas y que era el enemigo "number one" del Señor Oscuro, pero vamos… de ahí a que los gatos lo entendieran…

…

Porque no podría ser tan _tonto_ para creer que el _Parsel _se extendía a todos los animales, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

—…a acabar atacando—decía la voz de Granger.

¿Cuándo se había girado Potter para mirar a la chica por encima del hombro? ¿No estaba tratando que se tranquilizara?

—En serio 'Mione, ¡que es una monada de gatito…! sólo está asustado por lo que le pasó ayer por la tarde, ¿ves como ya está más tranquilo?— y era cierto, porque se estaba lamiendo una patita… —vamos, pequeñajo —le dijo ya girándose hacia él y levantándolo en brazos sin esperar su afirmación— que tengo que ponerme algo arriba, los zapatos e ir a desayunar…

Los ojos grises del gatito parpadearon mientras oía la voz de fondo de Potter contándole algo acerca de… algo. Su primer pensamiento cuando el moreno lo había levantado del suelo había sido el querer arañarlo por tomarse tales libertades… ¡que seguía siendo un Malfoy, jolín, merecía respeto y no que todo el mundo lo anduviera llevando en brazos!

Pero no lo había hecho…

No lo había echo porque su lado animago ¡había ronroneado!

Pero él no ronroneaba ante Potter, bueno... menos cuando le rascaba en ese sitio tan gustoso detrás de la oreja, pero nunca en otro momento…

—Anda, quédate aquí mientras me visto y me calzo— le dijo después de posarlo en la fría repisa del baño mientras se giraba para coger el jersey de cuello alto azul que colgaba junto a las toallas— seguro que tienes hambre después del susto que te dio ayer Snape —el chico suspiró antes de meterse el jersey y tironear de él para pasar el cuello por la cabeza dejando su pelo aún más revuelto— pero es normal, desde ahora Snape te odiará…

Uff… cómo hubiera deseado Draco decirle en aquel momento que Snape sólo lo odiaría mientras estuviera con él pero, por obvios motivos, le fue imposible decirle tal cosa.

Potter se sentó en la tapa del water y se ató los playeros después de haberse puesto las lentillas, mirando todavía hacia el gatito.

—Creo que voy a tener que dejarte un rato en la Torre… te congelarás si te llevo conmigo al campo de Quidditch… —bajó la vista para fijarse en lo que hacía— pero 'Mione se quedará contigo, no te preocupes —levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con más alegría de la habitual— tú no estarás solo.

Y Draco se extrañó por sentir un pequeño calambre recorrerle la gatuna espalda… y, aunque quiso achacarlo a ello, sabía que no era una reacción de su parte animaga.

Potter le daba lástima.

Otra vez bajaba la escalinata hacia el Gran Comedor en manos de Potter, que lo mantenía pegado nuevamente a su pecho y hablaba despreocupadamente con sus amigos mientras le rascaba el lomo de forma despreocupada.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1) que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de descubrir cómo volver a la normalidad y 2) que era más pequeño de lo que había supuesto en primer momento.

Bueno, tampoco era exactamente más pequeño, sino que hasta entonces no había tomado constancia de eso… no llegaba a medir ni el doble de la mano de Potter.

Santa Morgana… ¡No llegaba a medir ni una mano y media de Potter!

Era… ¡era realmente pequeño!

Frunció la nariz disgustado.

—… me ha pedido unas orejas extensibles. Tiene problemas en Cabeza de Puerco —decía la Comadreja, lo cual recordó a Draco que tampoco había aprovechado para fisgar en las cosas y las conversaciones de los chicos de rojo… ¿qué? Pensaba sacarle provecho a la asquerosa situación— ¿crees realmente que podamos sacar información de allí?

—Vamos, Ron… ese hombre _es _raro, y la clientela también —le contestó Granger— además, si Mundungus busca información allí qué menos nosotros.

El moreno cambió la posición en la que lo llevaba y se oyó suspirar al Weasley mientras llegaban al final de la escalinata.

—Es que… no sé, a mí me sigue pareciendo más importante tratar de enterarnos para quién es el pedido de _El Espejo de Morgana_. Me da muy mala espina.

¿_El Espejo de Morgana_?

Joder.

Joder, joder, joder con los Gryffindors…

¿Es que no saben lo que es meterse dónde no se les llama?

…

Uff… Potter iba a acabar mal, muy mal…

Joder… ¡todo el mundo mágico sabía que no se jugaba con Oona Hurtz! Como a esos estúpidos niñitos se les ocurriera meterse en los asuntos de la Vieja Hurtz, iban a acabar con más maleficios antiguos en el cuerpo que el propio Hogwarts, ¡los iba a dejar hasta sin riñones!

Quieto.

Quieto, quiero, quieto. Sí, que todo quedase quieto. Espera… probablemente era su imaginación pero su último pensamiento había sonado casi interesado… ¿qué más le daba a él que Potter y su panda de niñines acabaran teniendo el aspecto de un gusarajo y el coeficiente intelectual de un troll por andar hurgando con la varita donde nadie les llamaba?

Repentinamente notó que todo se paraba.

Parpadeó.

De acuerdo, adoraba que se cumplieran hasta sus más ínfimos caprichos, pero de ahí a que sus pensamientos figurativos fueran obedecidos…

—Buenos días, Prestor— oyó decir a Potter con la voz absolutamente calmada.

El chico que venía de las mazmorras acompañado por una chica rubia, se había detenido ante ellos.

—Buenas Potter… —dijo y sonrió de lado— ¿qué? ¿te haces cargo del "gatito" ahora?

No Prestor, no… en realidad en los brazos lleva un duende de azúcar, es una ilusión óptica para confundirte ¡una trampa!

—Pensaba que las Serpientes sólo abríais la boca para decir algo astuto y no obviedades… pero supongo que eso sólo se aplica a algunas.

—En realidad, sólo quería abrir camino… —la sonrisa en la cara de Prestor se agrandó y Draco supo que había planeado ese encuentro durante toda la noche— me estaba preguntando si el gatito te daba lástima o sólo te recordaba a ti mismo... ya sabes, perdido, torturado, sin nadie que le quiera…

…

Nota mental: cuando volviera a su forma original y se vengara de todo aquel de quién tenía que vengarse por lo que le había hecho durante su transformación, y eso incluía a Prestor, le enseñaría al esperpento de Slytherin ése, las tres normas básicas para enfrentarse a Potter: 1- no hacerlo solo, 2- no hacerlo cuando aún estaba furioso del último encuentro y, 3- sobre todo, no buscarle el punto más doloroso.

Obviamente, había una excepción para las tres: él, Draco Malfoy, ahora Gatito Alvino, podía meterse con él bajo cualquier circunstancia y con cualquier motivo.

Era el privilegio de ser su archienemigo.

¡Oh! Por cierto, antes de que el gatito pudiera fruncir la naricita y pensar todo eso, Prestor ya estaba arrinconado contra la pared mientras Potter le susurraba:

— ¿Has pensado en lo desequilibrado que debo estar sin nadie que me quiera, perdido y torturado? —se detuvo un momento fijando sus ahora relampagueantes ojos verdes en el bravucón— ¿y has pensado en todo lo que habré aprendido, todo lo que sabré hacerte sufrir si de tu boca vuelve a salir algo así, Prestor? ¿Lo habías pensado?

El moreno se alejó un par de pasos.

—Mira, niño, si lo que estás intentando hacer —dijo ya en voz más alta, pero sin levantar mucho el tono— es ocupar el lugar de Malfoy cuando él se vaya, yo no empezaría por cabrearme a mi… porque a lo mejor no llegas a terminar el curso.

Y la chica rubia que había observado todo aquello parada junto a la escalera, se acercó a Prestor y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo al Gran Comedor… justo después de echarle una mirada de desagrado a Potter.

Joder, qué valiente era la niña. Tendría que enterarse de cómo se llamaba…

—Harry compañero, si cuando Malfoy vuelva le hablas así… creo que tendremos a un huroncito asustado el resto del año.

¡Maldita Comadreja!

—Ron… —Harry se giró y ambos pudieron mirar de frente al pelirrojo— si le hablo así a Malfoy, los dos terminaremos en la enfermería con más ampollas y maleficios extraños de los que serás capaz de contar…no será el más valiente que hay por aquí, pero la lengua de Malfoy tiene más veneno que el resto de Slytherins juntos.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los Gryffindors y el de Draco, si hubiera podido, les habría acompañado con una satisfecha.

El silencio se hizo entre los tres amigos al tiempo que entraban en el Gran Comedor, que estaba bastante lleno para ser Navidad, especialmente por chicos y chicas de cursos altos que preferían quedarse en Hogwarts y aprovechar las vacaciones para seguir ensayando hechizos y conjuros.

La guerra estaba apunto de estallar.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor sin mirar a ningún lado ni detenerse, pero el pequeño Draco se encaramó al brazo de Potter y observó la mesa de Slytherin por encima del hombro del moreno, ya que era demasiado pequeño para verla desde la de Gryffindor.

Su mesa estaba casi vacía, por lo menos en lo que a sexto año se refería: Pansy se había marchado a casa, Vincent y Gregory también… aunque ellos no habían ido exactamente a sus casas… esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado mal cuando volvieran… y el maldito culpable de todo aquello –porque el gatito estaba seguro de que la culpa era de su interrupción- desayunaba con el ceño levemente fruncido pese a que Dafne le estaba untando las tostadas.

¡Oh, Santo Merlín! ¡Seguro que ya se había percatado de su desaparición!

Notó que Potter lo colocaba nuevamente en su regazo nuevamente y se acurrucó en el hueco que formaba la túnica entre las dos piernas. No puso mucha atención lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero oyó a Brown y a Parvati saludar al trío dorado.

—… ayer todos se pusieron a gritar cuando salió corriendo pero… ¡oh, Harry! Es monísimo…

— ¡Sí! Es adorable ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

Y siguiendo la estúpida costumbre de los Gryffindors de tocar lo que no les importa, la mano de Brown le tocó el lomo…

Aquí la narradora se niega a relatar nuevamente como los instintos gatunos de Draco hicieron salir las pequeñas garras del gatito y arañar con fuerza el dorso desprevenido de la chica y como el dulce pequeñín se refugió de nuevos tocamientos bajo el brazo de Potter, que había tratado de evitar el movimiento de Brown.

— ¡Ostia, Harry! ¡Podrías avisar! —le dijo mientras pegaba la mano al pecho y Granger se levantaba para hacer un par de hechizos de curación.

—Lo siento, es que no deja que nadie aparte de mí lo toque… después del susto de ayer, pues…

—Vamos, Harry… es un gato paranoico ¡sólo Merlín sabe porqué tu le caíste en gracia!

Porque él no es una comadreja pelirroja ni una sangre sucia come libros. Por eso, Weasley.

—Sólo está asustado, Ron… —dijo el moreno mientras hacía algunas carantoñas en el lomo del gatito, que seguía con la cabeza escondida y arrebujado contra él.

—Deberías echarte un poco de ungüento cicatrizante para que no queden marcas, Lavender —oyó decir a Granger. Probablemente y a ese paso, acabaría sacando el máster de medimagia sólo curando las heridas que Draco estaba produciendo.

Después las dos chicas se alejaron.

—De verdad no es tan malo, Ron —Potter lo cogió de repente y lo levantó hasta dejarlo a la vista del pelirrojo— ¿ves? Es una monada —lo volvió a colocar en su regazo, pegándolo a su abdomen y dejando el brazo izquierdo sobre él —sólo está asustado, ¡en serio!

Eso había sonado algo desesperado, y por primera vez, Draco se preguntó si, tal vez, Prestor no habría tenido razón al pensar que Potter se veía a sí mismo reflejado en el pobre gatito.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la otra mano del moreno, la que no le estaba abrazando, bajara a ofrecerle un cachito de bacon y comió goloso.

—Harry, no hagas eso —oyó reclamar a la chica Granger ya que después de un murmullo opacado por el ruido de los comensales y un par de sonidos de copas y platos, Draco notó que las manos cálidas de Potter volvían a subirlo a la mesa.

—Gracias, 'Mione —sonrió el moreno.

…

Estaba claro: Potter estaba patrocinando alguna marca de pócimas blanqueadoras dentales, sin duda.

Pero el gatito no perdió mucho más tiempo pensando en ello, ya que el cuenco frente a él se llenó de leche y su autoproclamado salvador le estaba echando un poco de azúcar que casi hizo maullar a Draco de la ilusión. También, la misma mano se encargó de trocear una tira completa de bacon sólo para él.

No tardó en ponerse a comer.

Pero su paz, como estaba demostrado cuando estaba entre Gryffindors, no duró mucho. Apenas había acabado y escuchaba a Granger protestarle a Potter por consentirle tanto –Potter le había dejado volver a lamer todo su plato, que estaba cubierto de yema de huevo- cuando una voz excitada y chirriante pidió la atención de los tres chicos.

— ¡Harry, Harry! —la figura del chico-cámara prácticamente saltaba junto a la comadreja, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola Colin, ¿qué tal? —saludo despreocupado el moreno.

— ¡Oh! Bien, muy bien… ¡ya tengo las fotos! —las manos algo temblorosas del chico se extendieron por encima de la mesa, soportando un paquete de color marrón —estuve agrandando algunas y le he puesto fecha a todas.

—Muchas gracias, Colin —la sonrisa del moreno era… más feliz de las acostumbradas— de verdad muchas gracias —bajó la vista hacia el paquete— ¿están aquí también las del… ED?

—Sí, todas. Están todas.

El Draco interno del gatito gruñó, ¡pagaría una bolsa entera llena de galeones por saber qué demonios eran esas fotos!

Estaba claro que Potter andaba en algo raro, sólo eso podría explicar que quisiera investigar algo en _El Espejo de Morgana_, y él quería saber qué demonios era.

¡No!

¿Por qué el chico cámara se alejaba? ¿¡Por qué iba a sentarse a otro lado?! ¿¡¡Por qué Potter no se ponía a ver las fotos ahí, en medio del Gran Comedor?!!

…

Estaba haciendo un drama… ¡claro que estaba haciendo un drama! No había nada de qué preocuparse, cuando volvieran a la Torre de Gryffindor Potter abriría el sobre y se pondría a mirar las fotos y…

Eso había sonado como si él, Draco Malfoy, pretendiera regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor…

…

Maldita estupidez y su facilidad de contagio.

Con un pequeño maullido, Draco se giró y saltó de la mesa al banco y del banco al suelo. Iría a fisgar a la mesa de Slytherin a ver qué pretendía hacer "el culpable de todo" ahora que se había fijado en su ausencia.

Pero Draco jamás llegó a tocar el suelo. Las manos de Potter se lo impidieron.

Definitivamente: tenía un cartel en el lomo con las palabras "cógeme en brazos, por favor"

—Tranquilo, pequeñajo. Sólo es el correo.

¿De todos los momentos en los que se le podría haber ocurrido ir a fisgar a la mesa de Slytherin… tenía que elegir justo en el momento que llegara el correo? ¡Y Potter…!

Draco bufó.

¿Es que pensaba que todo iba a darle miedo o algo así?

…

No iba a reconocer que eso, en cierta medida, le gustaba.

…

No, no lo iba a hacer.

Nunca.

—Hagrid quiere que vayamos a merendar con él…

—E… vale, pero le llevaremos nosotros los pasteles.

— ¡Ron! Los elfos ya trabajan de más haciendo las comidas y los banquetes incluso en vacaciones no vas a…

—… a comer piedras. Hermi NADIE puede tragarse lo que Hagrid cocina… y sabes que le quiero y todo eso, pero de verdad que no quiero morir envenenado un día de éstos ¿verdad, compañero?

—Vamos 'Mione, sabes que tiene razón, ¡y a los elfos no les importará darnos algún que otro pastel de la cena!

—No es que "les importe o no", Harry. Es que no podemos seguir explotándolos y haciéndoles trabajar sin salario. Como magos, nuestro…

Y Draco ya no siguió escuchando; primero, porque si seguía escuchando las sandeces de Granger saltaría a arañarla y, segundo, estaba más entretenido relamiéndose la patita junto al plato ya limpio de Potter y la carta con letra desigual del guardabosques.

—Bueno —el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa y se estiró, por amor a Morgana ¿no veía que había más gente presente?- nosotros hoy vamos a jugar un rato al Quidditch, Hermi ¿te apuntas?

…

¿Para qué demonios le preguntaba si estaba esperando que le contestara que no?

…

Comadreja estúpida.

—No, Ron… tengo cosas que hacer —le dijo con cierta tirantez.

Tirantez que, contra todo pronóstico, Potter detectó a la primera.

—'Mione…

— ¿Qué vas a pedirme?

— ¿Por qué crees que voy a pedirte algo? —le preguntó el moreno.

—Porque pones la misma voz que cuando me pides los deberes.

Potter pareció un poco arrepentido y abrazó con un poco de vergüenza a Draco mientras los tres salían del Gran Comedor y Prestor los miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—Bueno ¿qué? —volvió a preguntar la chica frente a la escalinata.

— ¿Eh?

Oh… por amor a… amor a… se le estaban acabando los ruegos al gatito. Iba a comenzar a pensar repetitivamente.

—Que qué quieres. Que me digas para qué te soy buena —la chica le sonrió a Potter— Baja de la luna, Harry.

—Es que pensé que no ibas a…

—Sí, bueno. Tú pide, ya te regañaré luego —dijo con ligereza.

—Que si puedes cuidar del pequeñajo mientras jugamos ¡No hace falta que lo toques ni nada! Sólo… bueno, que no se haga daño o que se pierda o algo.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, pero me lo llevas hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y —miró al pelirrojo que estaba abriendo la boca para protestar— los dos os abrigáis algo más.

Draco maulló aburrido.

Llevaba ya casi diez minutos sólo y abandonado en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor. Al principio, Granger había tratado que se tranquilizara y se dejara tocar por ella, pero en vista de que era imposible, Potter lo había subido al cuarto y lo había dejado sobre la almohada, para luego irse y sonreírle desde la puerta.

Jodido Gryffindor sonriente.

Así que, ahí estaba él; tumbado y aburrido sobre la almohada de Potter, que por cierto olía al moreno. Dejó que su vista vagara por la habitación y se sorprendió a sí mismo al no quedarse ciego de ver tanto rojo junto, debía de estarse acostumbrando ya.

Miró sin mucho interés los pósteres sobre la cama de Thomas y puso los grises ojos en blanco… ni siquiera se movían. Además, ¿en qué deporte había tantos jugadores? ¡Por favor, si entre ellos y el equipo contrario tenían que ser más que el público! Porque estaba claro que aquello tampoco podía tener muchos aficionados, ¿no? Ahí sólo se veía una pelota redonda blanca y negra…

En fin… cosa de muggles.

Volvió a maullar. O… bueno, de acuerdo… no estaba maullando. Estaba bostezando, pero cuando abría la boquita sus patitas delanteras se estiraban y… pues… no podía evitar que un pequeño ruidito tierno se escapara.

…

Ser un gato es un asco.

…

Sí, de verdad… No sólo notaba que los pelos se le erizaban ante las caricias de Potter o que ronroneaba gustoso ante la presencia del moreno, o que ahora lo estuviera echando de menos o… espera, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

¡Santa Morgana! Esto tenía muy mala pinta… muy, muy, muy mala.

¡Se había distraído viendo una araña en la columna de madera del dosel de la cama de Potter! ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo podría distraerse mirando una miserable araña que…?

El gatito bufó. La nariz rosada se frunció y sus ojitos centellearon con cierta travesura. Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasitos cortos sobre la colcha blandita de Potter en dirección a la araña.

Volvió a bufar.

La araña, que era considerablemente grande sobretodo para un gatito pequeñín, se había dado cuenta del peligro que la acechaba. Descenió por el suave hilo de seda hasta poder tocar con sus ocho patas la colcha y observó fijamente a Draco.

Por su lado, Draco no sabía exactamente qué le molestaba de la araña ni porqué su lado animago quería atacarla, pero tampoco le importaba… no era la primera vez que hacía sufrir a algo o alguien sólo por hacerlo, ¿no?

Se puso en posición de ataque, dejando las patas de atrás rectas y la cola en alto, para hacer balance, y pegó casi a ras del suelo todo su pecho y su barbilla. Estaba dispuesto para atacar.

La araña había levantado las dos patas delanteras y, casi, parecía estar retándolo.

Draco tomó un imperceptible impulso.

Puso las orejas en tensión.

Entrecerró los ojitos y grises y…

La araña se abalanzó sobre él asustando al pobre gatito, que se achantó y bajó un poco las orejas, mientras se refugiaba contra la cabecera de la cama de Potter.

Contenta con su cometido, la araña volvió a subir por su hilo y dejó temblando a la bolita blanca.

Draco maulló. Y ésta vez de verdad.

¡Maldita araña!

**Continuará**

_Dato curioso_: investigando como atacaban las arañas (sí, investigo TODO lo que escribo, hasta me enteré de que los gatos ronronean crónicamente XD)… descubrí que eran cleptómanas o.o roban las presas de otras arañas de manera patológica, incluso sin necesidad de comerla ¿flipante, cierto?

¡He muerto!

Sí, he tenido que morir para poder acabar éste capítulo y ni siquiera estoy contenta con el resultado. Es bastante tedioso ¿no? Y también aburrido y sin emoción, estoy cayendo en la repetición, también… en fin. Tampoco es que odie absolutamente el capítulo, simplemente me da miedo haber cometido un sin fin de errores y no darme cuenta… por eso creo que me estoy poniendo algo paranoica.

Por suerte, y para evitar mi suicidio, Kizu ha vuelto a perder su valioso tiempo de estudiante de farmacéutica (vítores, por favor) corrigiendo y releyendo tantas veces éste capítulo que estoy segura de que se sabe de memoria las primeras doscientas palabras (en serio) Por ello, muchas gracias por aguantarme todo el rato, Kizu.

También le quiero dar las gracias a Lexie, que aunque está un poco apagadita últimamente y cansada del fandom, sigue al pié del cañón para echarme una mano y tener una entretenida conversación con mi ego y con migo.

Y por último, y no menos importante (cliché), también quiero agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado un mensaje. Creedme que los necesité para seguir éste capítulo, porque me atranqué con él casi al principio –las últimas 2000 palabras salieron de tirón el miércoles, que tuve fiebre- y no podía dejar de pensar que tenía que terminar el capítulo para contestar los mensajes y agradecéroslos. Así que, sois vosotras las que habéis hecho que el cap esté en condiciones de subir… sí, suena a discurso empalagoso y me gustaría decir algo que demostrase realmente lo importantes que fueron, pero sólo puedo repetirme usar frases ya utilizadas mil veces u.u

Pues nada, que aquí…

Ejem… sí, como que tendría que explicar porqué no he actualizado antes ¿no? u.u

Bueno, las que leísteis mi nota, sabéis que sobre papel me cuesta mucho escribir, de todas maneras lo intenté… pero no con buenos resultados. Cuando regresé a mi ciudad (allá por el 29 de Agosto) tuve la magnífica idea de… ejem… hacer un voluntariado. Mi ciudad, por esas fechas, convierte uno de los parques en una "Ciudad Mágica": hinchables, talleres, niños disfrazados, gincanas… es una auténtica pasada y… bueno, durante todo el año gasto mis tardes en una casa de jóvenes y… ejem… el chico que lleva la casa necesitaba ayuda y voluntarios para la "Ciudad Mágica" y… me llamó y no pude decirle que no. Así que me pasé la primera semana de Septiembre pintando niños de spidermans, bomberos, vampiros, un Harry Potter, un tobogán… y niñas de mariposas, princesas, spiderwomas, una Ariel, una de moco…

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no… ¡Lo peor fue la semana siguiente que hubo que recogerlo t-o-d-o!

En fin, así que lamento mucho haber tardado y que os agradezco mucho los mensajes también, que espero que la próxima vez que actualice, no sea después de tanto tiempo u.u

**¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

PD. Por cierto, no cuento manualmente las 6.733 palabras del capítulo, el Word lo hace sólo… (8)larala(8)


	4. Extra

**Tres Días en tu Pijama**

_Resumen:_ extra que publico como disculpa por tardar tantísimo en actualizar.

_Negación:_ Todo pertenece a Jotaká, la Destroza Libros, y algún que otro derecho es de la Warner… Mía es la trama de la historia y, a lo sumo, el personaje de Prestor, pero se lo regalo a cualquiera que necesite un bobo en quien descargar la furia XD

El fic está dedicado a IzumideLioncourt como regalo de su ya muy pasado cumpleaños; este extra en concreto, está dedicado también a Lissette Lefrent quien, con su review, me hizo sentirme lo suficientemente mal como para obligarme todos los días a sentarme un rato a escribir… aunque muchos de esos días no lo consiguiera o terminara borrando las _litera_.

Quiero también agradecer a mi amiga Tam, que todavía no ha descubierto del todo los placeres del flash, haberme beteado tan rápido el Extra, muchas gracias nena, mis dedazos han desaparecido por obra y gracia suya

Bueno, este extra corresponde a una pregunta que me hicieron en varios mensajes… y que, en realidad, no pensaba contestar. Aviso también de que el tipo de narración cambia ya que el relator no puede inmiscuirse en la mente de Draco como ha hecho en los capítulos anteriores y hará en los sucesivos.

Y ahora, el extra…

**Extra**

_El Gaydar y una Hermione más confusa de lo habitual._

La tormenta se había desatado.

Los cimientos de lo que alguna vez había conocido parecían venirse abajo en una negrura total y hacia el fondo de un pozo que carecía de él. Los pedazos saltaban uno tras otro mientras la lógica se imponía en el, hasta entonces, asentado y realista punto de mira de Hermione Granger.

Y todo por una frase tonta escuchada en la radio del coche de su padre mientras iba al centro comercial.

Sonaba "_Walking on the Sun_" de Smash Mouth y las palabras de reivindicación, temor y magos hacían que la mente de Hermione estuviera más atenta a lo que asolaba su mágico mundo, buena ironía, que a las notas y acordes finalmente interrumpidos por la voz del comentarista.

—… su magnífica canción que alegra tu tarde de viernes… — escuchó sin tomarle ninguna atención— … siempre con buena música para ti, cuando sales del trabajo, en la ducha o para distraerte esta calurosa tarde de Julio. Y ahora, leeremos las cartas de nuestros radioyentes…

Hermione volvió a desconectar cuando Kate J. Mailgros decía cuanto amaba a su novio y pedía una canción dedicada para él. Su padre, tarareando la canción que se oía de fondo, entró en el aparcamiento convencido de encontrar un sitio no muy lejos de la puerta para aparcar.

Si obviaba el pequeño malestar que sentía y la preocupación que su sangre y lazos muggles le hacían padecer, Hermione se encontraba en un momento muy feliz en su vida. Ayer mismo, había recibido la carta con sus TIMOS: nueve Extraordinarios y un Supera las Expectativas, habían llenado de orgullo a sus padres, sin contar con la breve nota que Minerva McGonagall había adjuntado, haciéndole saber que sólo dos alumnos habían conseguido un Extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y felicitándole encarnecidamente por ser la alumna con las notas más altas desde hacía veinte años exactos.

Por eso, sonreía mientras veía el cemento de las columnas del aparcamiento desde la ventanilla.

—… Anne Sthefferson, del pequeño Castle Combe, nos dice "Escucho vuestra emisora siempre que puedo, incluso mi jefe ha comenzado a ponerla él de tanto oírla en mi escritorio. Además, adoro a Bill Nintens" —el comentarista rió un poco— vaya, muchas gracias Anne— prosiguió— "su voz me parece muy sensual, es una pena que mi amigo Gerard haya descubiertos que es Gay con su gaydar"— ante eso, el comentarista pareció atragantarse y Hermione, que había vuelto a prestar atención, rió por lo bajo, atenta a como salía del embrollo el tal Bill, comentarista de voz sensual…

Y hasta ahí, podría haber sido un divertido suceso radiofónico que tuvo el placer de escuchar una tarde de julio.

Sí, lo hubiera sido si, momentos después ya en el centro comercial, no hubiera visto un chico de ojos verdes anunciando un par de gafas y lo hubiera asociado directamente con Harry… y… con la palabra "gaydar" tan recientemente escuchada.

Fue una de esas conexiones que hace el cerebro sin nuestro permiso. Esas mismas que nos hacen soñar con la manzana que pelamos a la hora de la comida y la túnica morada que vimos a Dumbledore, para luego ser perseguidos por la maléfica manzana que no podrá dañarnos si conseguimos ponernos la prenda que se encoje más que las mayas de deporte. Pero a veces, esas conexiones no tienen unos tintes de locura tan marcados… gracias a esas conexiones que su cerebro hacía sin permiso alguno, Hermione había descubierto que la bestia de Slytherin era un basilisco, que el profesor Lupin era un licántropo y que a Dean Thomas le gustaba Ginny Weasley desde que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch.

Por ello, el unir a la persona "Harry" con la palabra "gaydar" era algo a tener en cuenta…

Era una pena que hubiera conseguido olvidarse de ello durante dos meses ¿verdad? Porque ahora, en el tren, los recuerdos de aquella sensación de lógica aplastante, volvían a su cabeza y trastocaban todo.

El chico sentado delante de ella no era gay. Es decir, estaba hablando con Ron tranquilamente, sin hacer aspavientos, sin hablar por la nariz, inclinándose hacia adelante cuando hablaba de un magnífico movimiento en quidditch… ¡absolutamente normal! Incluso su aspecto era… bueno, incluso era lamentable para un chico cualquiera.

Harry jamás se había preocupado por su aspecto y no tenía un interés especial por las prendas ajustadas. Tampoco se echaba cremas y, sabía Hermione, no tardaba apenas ni diez minutos en prepararse al despertar…

Entonces, y sólo entonces, la chica entendió que estaba siendo irracional.

Que Harry, su amigo Harry, fuera gay, no implicaba que debiera ser afeminado -aunque, muy en el fondo, Hermione rezaba desesperada porque no le gustase vestirse de mujer- es decir, la imagen de un chico homosexual blandengue, vestido de rosa y de expresión nasal, no era más que un estereotipo.

Pero… pero…

— ¿'Mione? —la voz del moreno la sacó de sus cavilaciones y sus ojos, abiertos de terror, volvieron a la normalidad tras un parpadeo.

—Perdón ¿qué?

—Que si quieres algo —con un ademán, Harry señaló a la bruja del carrito, que esperaba frente a su compartimiento.

—E… no, gracias, no sería bueno para mis dientes.

Oyó al pelirrojo reír, pero estaba más ocupada inspeccionando a su amigo.

A su amigo gay.

Sí, gay. Lo había aceptado. Harry era gay. Inconscientemente lo había aceptado hacía un momento. Había pensado "que Harry sea gay, no implica que…" y así, había sentenciado que era homosexual y que tarde o temprano encontraría un novio y ambos serían felices.

Felices y homosexuales.

—E… Ron, voy a hacer la vuelta por el tren. Oigo mucho jaleo en el vagón de al lado…

Sabía que los dos chicos la miraban extrañados, también sentía la curiosidad con la que los ojos de Ginny la miraban y supo que Neville le echó un vistazo al salir, incluso la siempre distraída Luna Lovegood había alzado la vista del quisquilloso, pero no le importó demasiado.

Necesitaba salir y despejarse un poco. El tren acababa de ponerse en marcha y ella sentía que hacía horas que viajaba en él escrutando a su amigo moreno.

Recorrió el pasillo del vagón y se recostó en la ventanilla abierta del pequeño espacio entre berlinas. Suspiró fijando la vista en los campos verdes que recorría el tren de vapor.

Estaba claro que, inconscientemente, había descubierto que Harry era gay. Bueno, no había descubierto que fuera gay, sino que tenía gaydar…

Aunque, en realidad, estaba casi segura de que el gaydar era solo una leyenda urbana… ¿cómo iban los chicos gays a reconocer a otros como si tuvieran un radar?

Pero Hermione sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver en el fondo.

Daba igual que Harry tuviera o no gaydar, daba igual que el gaydar existiera o no, el caso era que Harry había tenido una cita con Cho Chang y había sacado en claro que besarse era "húmedo", que Ginny llevaba años enamorada de él y apenas le dedicaba más de un pensamiento, que había llevado a Parvati al baile de Navidad en cuarto y había dejado que se fuera con otro, que las chicas de segundo lo perseguían escondidas en las escaleras como habían hecho con Viktor y él ni se había enterado, que… que no necesitaba más motivos para entender que su amigo no estaba especialmente interesado en las chicas.

Claro, esto no lo hacía gay. Algunos chicos no se preocupan por las curvas insinuantes de la figura femenina hasta los quince o dieciséis años y Merlín sabía que Harry tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse antes que por las piernas largas que dejaba ver la falda del uniforme, pero…

Pero siempre estaba el pero.

Pero ella era Hermione Granger y cuando algo en su cabeza hacía "clic" solía tener razón.

—Perdón, Hermione Granger —la voz de un niño le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al girarse vio que era un Gryffindor que ese año entraba a segundo— el profesor Slughorn te llama a su vagón, en la parte de adelante del tren —la castaña notó sus ojos abrirse algo sorprendidos— ¿sabes dónde está Harry Potter? También tengo que avisarlo…

Hermione asintió y dejó marchar al chico, Bilius Hubert creía recordar, tras preguntarle si sabía para qué los necesitaba el profesor. Al parecer, el pequeño Gryffindor de pelo rubio también había sido llamado y sólo tenía entendido que el nuevo profesor había mandado llamar a algunos alumnos. Con otro suspiro, Hermione se encaminó al vagón, tal vez podría hablar con Harry tras ver al profesor. Eso sí, reprendió contundentemente a una chica de Slytherin por atropellarla en la puerta del vagón.

No dio ni recorrió ni dos metros de pasillo, cuando Harry y Ginny abandonaron el compartimiento. Tras ellos, vio salir a Neville.

—Ey, 'Mione —le sonrió Harry— ¿has reñido lo suficiente a esos alborotadores o regresas a pedir refuerzos?

La chica negó con la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas con fingido enfado.

—Parece que el Profesor Slughorn quiere vernos, Harry…

—Sí, ya —interrumpió la pelirroja mientras los cuatro comenzaban a atravesar el tren rumbo a los primeros compartimientos— nos acaba de avisar una niña. Una reunión o algo así… no sabía muy bien.

La castaña asintió en silencio, pensando que era un buen momento para desconectar de las dudas acerca de Harry y tratar de poner un poco de atención a la realidad. Aquello podía ser importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del compartimiento del Profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa grande y orgullosa. Ser considerada una posible "Eminencia" en el futuro, aunque sólo fuera para conceder posteriores favores al anciano profesor, era algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa y… un poco avergonzada por tal elogio.

No obstante su vuelta al mundo normal, ese en el que su sistema de entendimiento de la realidad todavía no se había desmoronado, se vio forzada a desaparecer y ser engullida por la nueva realidad, cuando vio a Harry hablar con un Ravenclaw de séptimo.

El chico era alto y creía recordar que estaba en el club de Gobstones. Llevaba el pelo un poco largo de más, pero tenía un bonito color rubio. Estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo y trataba de ignorar el traqueteo del tren.

Harry, frente a él, sólo asentía a la explicación del sonriente chico.

—… Hermione… —Neville carraspeo por tercera vez, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía en trance.

— ¿Sí, Neville…? —le contestó sin apartar la vista ni moverse un ápice.

—Nosotros ya… e… volvemos ¿estás bien? —preguntó tratando de seguir la mirada de la chica y ver que había captado así su atención.

—Sí, sí… es sólo que…

La morena negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de… Nos vemos luego, Nev —y tras eso, se dirigió hacia Harry y lo arrastró tras dar una apresurada disculpa al chico rubio.

Apenas unas largas zancadas más a delante, Hermione abrió la puerta y tironeó de Harry para que entrara en el baño con ella.

—E… bien… —trató de decir el chico— ¿qué?

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventanita, se pasó la mano por el pelo –en un gesto que hizo a Harry recordar a -la Hermione que ayudaba a estudiar a Ron Transformaciones- y le miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

La voz calmada y directa de la chica sonó modulada.

— ¿El qué?

Esa pregunta… sonó más bien desconcertada y algo perdida.

—Que eres gay.

Ya estaba dicho.

—Oh…

Y ahora que estaba dicho y Harry sabía que ella lo sabía y ella aceptaba que Harry lo fuera… podría empezar a meter en cintura a Harry: un pobre chico homosexual al que nunca habían guiado.

—Harry, sé que ser gay ha de ser difícil. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que acercarte a todos los chicos que tu gaydar encuentre.

El chico parpadeó.

— ¿Con mi qué? —no es que esa fuera la pregunta que él trataba de hacer. En realidad, no sabía que preguntar y eso era tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa.

—Con tu ga… Harry ¿no sabes lo que es el gaydar? —le preguntó con suavidad ahora, dejando el tono algo agresivo y a la defensiva que, sin querer, había hecho que Harry se sintiera intimidado además de perdido.

El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Bien… en realidad, no sé si no es más que una leyenda urbana y… —musitó para ella misma— Harry ¿tu sabes si los chicos son gays o no cuando los ves?

—E… pues…

Y Hermione lo interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que no lo había dejado hablar hasta el momento, ni le había preguntado como se sentía ni…

—Harry, lo siento, es que… bueno, no me lo esperaba y… ¿cómo te sientes? Sé que ha debido ser un momento difícil el aceptarlo y…

De este modo, la tormenta que había azotado con fuerza los cimientos estructurales de la realidad de Hermione Granger, abandonaron el, ahora, rectificado lugar para albergarse en la mente de Harry, aunque con la única intención de hacerle entender que su amiga de siempre sabía que era gay…

Cabe mencionar, que la tormenta tuvo mucho más trabajo que hacer ahí al no encontrarse con la flexibilidad de miras de la realidad del chico.

Por suerte, Harry tuvo el tiempo necesario para entenderlo y adaptarse mientras Hermione hablaba.

**Fin del Extra**

"_Walking on the Sun_" de Smash Mouth: fue la canción del verano de 1997, ese mismo año.

_TIMOS:_ Hermione consigue Extraordinarios en todo salvo en DCAO, así que he supuesto que, la siempre orgullosa de sus alumnos McGonagall, bien podría haberle felicitado personalmente por tener las mejores notas del curso. Si a alguien le quedan dudas, los dos Extraordinarios en DCAO son Harry y Draco… porque, aunque Jotaká trate de negarlo, Draco es un buen estudiante cuyo padre ha entrenado duramente ¿no? Además, DCAO tiene pinta de ser una asignatura tan difícil como Transformaciones, aunque en los libros, por ser Harry el personaje principal y dársele bien, no lo diga explícitamente.

_Notas en los Timos:_ la generación de los Merodeadores me parece lo suficientemente buena y aplicada como para empatar las notas de Hermione. Por lo que entendí en el libro, dada la exaltación de la Bruja Examinadora que hizo el comentario, supongo que Albus Dumbledore ha sido, probablemente, el único alumno en sacar Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas… Tal vez Tom Riddle lo haya empatado…

_Castle Combe:_ un pueblo muy pequeño y realmente bonito, está calificado como el pueblo más bonito de Inglaterra… y recordaba su nombre, por eso lo usé, seamos sinceros.

_Henri Hubert:_ (Paris, 23 de junio de 1872 - 25 de mayo de 1927), fue un arqueólogo y sociólogo de los estudios comparativos sobre religiones. Su trabajo es bastante interesante, sobretodo lo referente a los Celtas, aunque la tesis sobre los pueblos pre-cristianos de Asia no deja nada que desear. Si podéis haceros con algún artículo suyo (publicados en L'Anne Sociologique) no os arrepentiréis. Lo he utilizado, especialmente, por su publicación _Ensayo sobre el tiempo: un estudio breve sobre la representación del tiempo en la religión y la magia_ y me ha hecho gracia que un descendiente suyo pudiera ser mago (tengo entendido que su mujer murió durante un parto, pero no sé si llegó a tener descendencia…)

_Conceptos de Realidades:_ supongo que no hace falta que lo aclare, pero para los lectores despistados –en los que suelo encontrarme, por cierto XD- diré que me baso en la probabilidad de que la "realidad" que cada uno entiende como "cierta" puede variar entre personas… es más un juego de palabras a lo largo del extra, pero así se entiende mejor lo de la tormenta que asola las mentes incautas de Harry y Hermione hasta que crean una nueva realidad con los nuevos datos que poseen. Pero nada, es un juego de palabras más bien, jejeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno… yo… ¡¡QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS!!

Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero… no sé, llega un momento en el que me agoto de escribir cómico -jamás será lo mío- y me suena bastante repetitivo todo.

De todas maneras, llevo ya un considerable avance en el capítulo siguiente (en el que me he atorado sin remedio) pero espero solventar pronto ese problema y actualizar en breve.

Un besazo para mi querida Kizuna que, ocupada como está en la Uni, ni siquiera aparece por el Messenger T.T mi Kizu T.T

Quiero agradeceros mucho que lo leáis y me dejéis comentarios y críticas, los primeros, porque me apoyan y me ayudan a ilusionarme y querer escribir, las segundas, porque aprendo de ellas y me siento mejor cando escribo y sé que estoy mejorando.

Espero que el Extra os haya gustado, el final no me convence, pero tampoco me desagrada quiero creer.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

PD. E… bueno n.nU me siento mal dejando unas notas de autor más cortas que las notitas a pie de página.


End file.
